You're my Shooting Star
by tqtruong95
Summary: Meteor G Crisis is over...it is time to face a new challenge. Can he save the world from the darkness? How is it gonna end, and what is his feelings toward Sonia? Why does he feel that way...COMPLETE Read and Review please. GeoxSonia FanFiction
1. Chapter 1: Trouble at WBG Studios

**Author's Note: I do not own Megaman Starforce and this takes place after the MMSF3 and it's about GeoxSonia and some other pairings. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: Trouble at WBG Studios**

It is the year 220x, a few months after the incident in Meteor G. A young boy name Geo Stelar who once again saved the world for the third time. He can fuse with an alien named Omega-Xis to become Megaman! He also found his father; Kelvin Stelar, who has been missing for 3 years. And here he lies on Earth with his family; Hope, Geo, and Omega-Xis. They all live in happy times…till one day when Geo feels..different

"Hey Mom, I'm going now!" yelled Geo, who is going to his school.

"Ok! Have fun!" said Hope which she is making breakfast for Kelvin.

"Don't forget kiddo to stop by at Amaken!" yelled Kelvin who's watching tv at the moment.

Geo said yes and he'll meet him there afterschool.

While Geo was walking to school…then suddenly pop up

"Geo, I'm bored, you wanna take me somewhere where it's actually fun? School is crap dude!" said Omega-Xis who was bored out of his mind!

"Calm down Omega-Xis" said Geo trying to keep his mind in peace of Omega-Xis yelling, "We're going to Amaken later so just chill for a bit"

Omega-Xis was still mad..until he heard something.

"Hey kid, there's something wrong at WBG Studios" said Omega-Xis, "I think there are viruses over there..care to have some kicking ass virius busting?"

"Ugh..aight" replied Geo, "It kills time anyway"

So now Omega-Xis and Geo are gonna fuse to become the greatest hero Megaman!

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

Geo heads to the Wave Road and heads straight to WBG Studios.

**At WBG Studios**

A girl in pink hair with a hoodie, yellow short pants, and blue boots, who was about to finish her drama, was interrupted by the viruses. Her name was Sonia Strumm, a famous pop star singer and also Geo's friend. She can also EM Wave Change with a alien name Lyra to become Harp Note!

"Ok Lyra, it's time to EM Wave Change" said Sonia.

"I'm ready Sonia" replied Lyra.

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia_

_On the Air!_

Here comes Harpnote! Ready to attack the viruses

"_Shock Note!"_ musical notes came out of Harp Note's guitar which deleted 10 viriuses. But it still wasn't enough. There was too many viriuses. Until all of a sudden..

"_MegaBuster!"_ pink shots came out of Megaman's Buster which was enough to kill most of the viruses, but they will still coming.

"Your late Geo, as always" said Sonia, who was giggling.

"Hehe..sorry about that" replied Geo, "Well lets get rid of these viruses, I'm late for school"

So Harp Note and Megaman finish the viruses by using teamwork and it went quite well that all the viruses were deleted.

"Ok well that's finish well I'll se-" WAIT! Geo was cut off by a Director Wizard.

"If you don't mind, would you like to be in the Sonia Strumm Drama?" asked the Director. "It would be great to have the famous Megaman on our show."

"Uhhhhh wel-" "I tink that would be great, don't you Geo?" asked Sonia who cut off Geo

"_Omega-Xis, I need some help here_!" said Geo, who was whispering to Omega-Xis.

"_Just try it out kid, it's not that bad and you shouldn't upset your girlfriend" _said Omega- Xis who was chuckling at the idea

"_For the last time she isn't my girl-" _"Don't worry Geo" said the Director, we'll tell the school that you were busy with us today"

"Come on Geo..Please!" begged Sonia "Do it for me?"

Geo tried to hide his blush so no one would see it.

"Um..aight I'll do it..just for your Sonia" replied Geo which he was still blushing.

Sonia giggled and said, "Thanks Geo this is gonna be so much fun!"

**I hope you like it. Just wait until the Next chapter! Chapter 2: Sonia Strumm Drama**


	2. Chapter 2: Sonia Strumm's Drama

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2 everyone! I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Sonia Strumm Drama**

**At Geo's(Megaman) Trailer**

"So Geo," said Omega-xis, "how do you feel?"

"HOW DO I FEEL!?!" yelled Geo, "I feel freaking nervous and it's your entire fault!"

"Calm down Geo, this kills school time right? And after this we can go meet Kelvin at Amaken" said Omega-Xis.

"I guess..well I better start on the script don't bother me ok?" asked Geo who's still nervous and feels all sweaty.

"Aight aight I'll leave you in peace" replied Omega-Xis "I wonder what are Sonia and Lyra doing at their trailer?"

**At Sonia's Trailer**

"So Sonia, do you like the script?" asked the Director.

"Yes…but I'm making a few changes" replied Sonia.

The Director felt confused and wonder what kind of changes. This made him curious.

"And um what will that be?" asked the Director

"I can't tell you but you'll see. It involves about Megaman and I past" replied Sonia feeling excited...And yet blushed?

"Um alright, I'll leave you to your practice" said the Director who was leaving to make sure Sonia gets her practice.

"Sonia, what are these changes you speak of?" asked Lyra who is very curious than the Director is.

"Haha..you'll see Lyra, it's about our first Brother band" replied Sonia still blushing about the changes.

"Mhmm you must be excited, well it's time for your practice" said Lyra "Good Luck!"

"Thanks Lyra" replied Sonia.

**An Hour Later**

"Well Megaman, are you ready?" asked the Director who is setting up the equipment.

"Uhh ye-ye-yess sir" replied Megaman still feeling nervous.

"It's alright Megaman, here drink some cool water, it usually works when your nervous" said the Director.

Geo thanked him and drank some cool water which made feel confident now.

"Ok Omega-Xis, I'm ready now, let's kick some butt!" yelled Geo with full of confident

"Finally that's the shit I want to hear" said Omega-Xis feeling relieved.

"Sonia ya ready?" asked the Director

"Yeah let's rock" replied Sonia

"Ok Megaman, first the fake viruses are gonna come to attack Sonia and she's going to run away from them, all your gonna have to do is to use your Sword Battle Card and delete them and your going to have to say the lines on what the script says. Do you remember the lines on the script and you Sonia?"

"Yes!" replied both Sonia and Geo.

"Alright then" said the Director "it's time for some filming"

"Ok and ACTION!"

**Sonia Strumm Drama: Episode 18: Megaman to the Rescue**

"_*Gasp*..HELP! *cough cough* somebody help!" _yelled Sonia_. _

"_AAhhh! My ankle..Oh no the viruses are getting closer.. I don't think I can make it.." _said Sonia who was in pain and started to faint..

"_Hang on!" _yelled a stranger, _"I'll save you!"_

"_Battle Card"_

"_Sword!" _yelled the stranger. "_Hiyaah!!!" _

The viruses were deleted in 3 slashes. And that stranger was Megaman, the world's greatest hero.

"_Hmmm, looks like Sonia got injured… I hope she's ok; I'll use the Recover chip to heal her" _said Megaman.

"_Ugh where am I?" _asked Sonia until she saw her friend Megaman_._

"_Geo, you saved me..again. Thanks a lot."_ said Sonia who was happy and pleased to see him.

" _No problem, Harp Note always save me, now I have to pay her back, I'll walk with you back to your apartment, how come you couldn't EM Wave Change?" _asked Megaman who's real identity is Geo Stelar, everyone knows that now.

"_Oh Lyra and I had a fight so that's why I was running for my life…like a coward." _replied Sonia who felt terrible about the fight between Lyra and her.

"_You shouldn't have argue with her you know?"_ said Megaman _"She's your friend, you should be thankful she's with you._

"_Your right, that's why they have the Brother Band and friends" _replied Sonia_ "I should thank you for asking me to become Brothers with you when I was sad, that was the happiest day of my life when you said that."_

"_N-n-no problem" _replied Geo who was confused because it wasn't part of the script.

"_Must have been a few changes"_ thought Geo.

As they arrive to Sonia's house, Megaman made sure that she was okay.

"_Thanks Megaman for the advice, I'll go apologize to Lyra and it was nice to see you in action!" _said Sonia.

"_Sure, anytime Sonia, I owe you one anyway." _replied Geo who seems to go with the *flow*

When Geo was about to leave, all of a sudden Sonia gave Geo a kiss in the lips. Geo was shock,…his hand wasn't around her, and he didn't know what to do.

"_Shit! This wasn't part of the script!" _thought Geo "_I guess I have to go with the flow or I'll mess up real bad._

He puts his hands around her hips which gave Sonia a little shock.

After 3 minutes they went apart with their arms around each other.

"_I gu-gu-guess I'll see you later" _said Geo which his face was blushing real bad.

"_Ye-ye-yea I'll see you later" _replied Sonia who was blushing worser than Geo.

Geo's EM Wave Change with Omega-Xis has been cut off.

"AND CUT! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL. There won't be ANY retakes On THAT! yelled the Director who felt excited and admired by the acting from Geo and Sonia.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen but that was very romantic at the end" said Lyra.

"Blah, blah, blah! Love is so SICK I don't understand how humans like it, good thing I cut off the EM Wave Change" said Omega-Xis feeling disgusted by the end. "I mean the beginning was better than the end, BLAH BLAH BLAHHHH!!!"

"Shush your rude mouth Omega-Xis" replied Lyra who was gazing at Geo and Sonia "I thought that was beautiful"

"Like I said, I'm allergic to love and women…especially alien women like you" said Omega-Xis

"Your gonna get a thump in the head OMEGA-XISSS! "yelled Lyra who was ready to hit

him.

"Oh dear" sighed Omega-Xis.

**Well that was Chapter 2: Sonia Strumms drama, everyone. Here comes Chapter 3: The Sleepover**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3 everyone. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Sleepover**

After the filming, Geo decided to rest for a little bit in the trailer. He's almost ready to go meet his Dad at Amaken.

"Kid, you haven't said a word for like 30 minutes, what is up with you?" asked Omega-Xis

"Hmm? Oh um nothing… just nothing" replied Geo who is blushing red for a while.

"Sigh, sometimes I worry about you Geo"

**Sonia's Trailer**

"Sonia are you alright? You're still blushing you know?" said Lyra.

"Huh? Um uhh yea sure I am" replied Sonia who's spacing out.

"…Well let's go outside and breathe the fresh air"

Sonia obeyed Lyra's advice and went outside to breathe some fresh air.

**Geo's Trailer**

"Ok I think it's time to go now Omega-Xis" said Geo feeling excited to go see his Dad

"Alright let's get going then" replied Omega-Xis

They went outside and saw Sonia and Lyra. Geo started to blush again. But this time it's 10 times darker than before.

"H-h-hi So-Sonia" said Geo.

"Hi Geo" replied Sonia, trying to act normal around him "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to A-a-Amaken y-yo-you wanna come?"

"Sure! I have nothing to do anyways" replied Sonia with full of excitement

"Ok, we are gonna have to go on the Wave Road, is that ok with you?"

"Sounds great, let's go!" replied Sonia.

Ok let's go Omega-Xis!

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

Geo has fused to become Megaman. He is waiting for Harp Note to go to Amaken with him.

"Our turn Lyra!"

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia _

_On the Air!_

"Harp Note dropping in! Let's go Megaman."

Megaman and Harp Note left to Amaken. They'll get there in a in a few minutes.

**At Amaken**

The 2 heroes have arrived at Amaken. They defused the Wave Change so they can see Geo's father

"Hey Geo over here!" yelled Kelvin

"Hey Dad, I brought a friend, her name is Sonia Strumm." said Geo

"Oh the famous singer, I'm a big fan of your singing, it's nice to meet you"

"Um thanks Mr. Stelar" replied Sonia smiling to see Geo's father.

"Call me Kelvin please."

"Ok Kelvin" said Sonia.

"What are you working on Dad?" asked Geo

"Hmm, I found this purple chip from this factory, and it looks kinda odd. I'm trying to figure out what it is." replied Kelvin.

"Oh I see, where's Mr. Boreal?"

"Um he's at the Inventory Lab, you can go visit them if you want and Sonia, can I have an autograph?" asked Kelvin who brought out a paper

"Umm, uhh sure Kelvin" replied Sonia

Sonia signed the paper and after the autograph, Sonia and Geo decided to pay and a visit. They have arrived at the Inventory Lab.

"Mr. Dubious? Mr. Boreal? Are you there?

"Oh Geo, come on in we were just working on something" replied Mr. Boreal who's working on the same purple chip Geo's dad was working on.

"Aaron, the readings on this purple chip are very high, we're gonna have to stop for a bit or there would be a virus spread" said Mr. Dubious

"Hmmm, I guess we should stop and work tomorrow, this is sure mysterious"

"Well Geo, sorry, Tom and I still have some work to do besides the purple chip your father gave us and its getting late, you should go back home, and you too Sonia"

"Ok, good bye Mr. Dubious, good bye Mr. Boreal" said Geo and Sonia together

"See you guys tomorrow" replied Mr. Boreal and Dubious together.

"I'll tell my dad that we're going back home and we'll go back to my house, is that ok with you Sonia?" asked Geo

"Sure no problem, I still don't want to go home yet, right Lyra?" said Sonia

"Ahahaha you got that right" said Lyra

"Sigh, here comes the out-of-tune harp" said Omega-Xis

"Who's out of tune Omega-Xis?" said Lyra, angry when he said that, her eyes are full of fire which scared the heck out of Omega-Xis

"Um uhhhh no one hehehe" replied Omega-Xis…nervously

Geo went to his father's lab to say good bye and see him tonight for dinner. They took the bus home.

**Geo's House**

"Mom I'm home!" yelled Geo.

It seems to be that Geo's mom wasn't home, but there was a note left on the refrigerator.

_Geo, I left your favorite spaghetti and meatballs at the fridge. There's enough for you and Sonia. Plus invite her for a sleepover so you won't have to be alone____. Your father and I are out for dinner. We're coming home late. See you later Geo!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Sleepover huh, guess Lyra has to stay with us for the night" grumbled Omega-Xis

"Yea well let's go talk to them" said Geo

"Hey Sonia, you wanna sleepover tonight?" asked Geo "We're gonna have spaghetti and meatballs for dinner if your staying"

"Umm uhh sure be-besides I have nothing to do anyway" replied Sonia who's blushing

"Well, let's eat now, I'm starving" said Geo

"It's too bad us FM-ians can't eat" sighed Lyra.

**After Dinner**

"Man *Burp* that was good food, your mom is a good cook" said Sonia feeling bloated.

"Yeah, her foods are always the best" replied Geo who is also bloated.

"Well it's getting late; I think we should go to sleep and do you have extra clothes with you?"

"No, I'll be back in a sec" replied Sonia

**10 seconds later...**

"I'm back, Geo"

"That was fast?" said Geo shockingly how fast that was.

"I only had to get my toothbrush, comb, and pajamas" replied Sonia "Plus don't forget Harp Note's abilities"

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Geo "You can use the bathroom first"

"Ok thanks Geo for letting me sleepover" said Sonia.

"No problem, Let's watch TV Omega-Xis"

"Alright, there's nothing to do anyway" said Omega-Xis feeling so bored.

**30 Minutes Later…**

"Man, Sonia is taking forever, what can she be doing for so long?" said Geo

"Hey like I said kid, women are what I'm allergic too" replied Omega-Xis

Then finally, Sonia came out with her pink pajamas, ready for bed.

"Ok Geo, it's your turn now, sorry I took a while, I had to take a shower"

"That explains a lot, (-.-) well I'm gonna brush my teeth, you can go to my room first" said Geo

"Ok see you there."

**10 Minutes Later…**

"Well, let's go to bed Omega-Xis" said Geo

"Aight *YAWN* I'm beat" replied Omega-Xis

They got into the room and it seems Sonia was already fast asleep in Geo's bed.

"Um I guess we have to share beds"

"Hehe have fun kid, hope you enjoy" said Omega-Xis

Geo went into the bed, covered himself with the blanket and went to sleep.

**2 hours…**

While Geo and Sonia were sleeping, suddenly Geo place his arms around Sonia stomach, he was holding her tightly, which made her awake.

Sonia whispered, "Huh? Is this Geo's arm?" she looked back and saw Geo fast asleep.

Sonia blushed and got close to him more. She fell asleep after.

"I feel much warmer now" said Sonia…

**That's Chapter 3 everyone, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment!**

**Next up! Chapter 4: Jealousy  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

It was 6'o clock in the morning. Kelvin and Hope just got home from their *party*. They decided to see if their son was sound asleep. They open a door a little bit, and saw him sleeping next to Sonia so close; he's even hugging her too. They decided not to wake them up; instead, they just let them dream in peace.

**9:03 am**

"*YAWN* man, that was a good sleep, let's see what time it is" said Geo feeling a little bit tired still.

He turned around and look at his Hunter-VG to see what time it is, Omega-Xis was still sound asleep too. He turned around again and saw how close he was to…Sonia!?!

"AHHHH!!!" yelled Geo who was in shock that he rolled over 2 times; he bumped his head at the bar.

"GEO! Are you alright?" asked Sonia.

"Ye-ye-yeah I'm al-al-alright" stuttered Geo who was blushing so hard that he was about to explode!

"Um…ok well did you have a good night sleep?" asked Sonia who was blushing but not that bad like Geo was.

"Yeah…it actually felt…great" replied Geo. He doesn't remember what he just did…but it felt warm to him. There was a 10 second pause then suddenly..

"GEO IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" yelled Kelvin, wondering what was going on.

"Yea dad, just a little shock that's all" replied Geo.

"Oh…hehe I see"

All of a sudden Geo's dad winked at him. He was confused why he did that.

"Yeah, well breakfast is ready, both of you should have some or you'll be hungry like a mule"

"Ok dad, we'll be there in a sec" said Geo

"Thanks Kelvin for the info, we'll be there soon" said Sonia

"Oh ho ho ho, no problem Sonia"

Again, Kelvin winked, but this time it was at Sonia. Instead, both of them decided to brush their teeth in the same bathroom. They took 5 minutes and went to the living room to have some breakfast. Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it Mom" said Geo.

"Ok Geo" replied Hope.

"Thank you for letting me sleepover Ms. Stelar, Geo and I had lots of fun, plus the dinner was great!" said Sonia.

"Oh, your welcome dear, just call me Hope, and you can come over anytime." replied Hope.

"Ok Hope!" said Sonia.

**Meanwhile…**

Geo answered the door and asked, "Yes, who is it?"

"Geo Stelar! Where have you been? Why weren't you at school yesterday?" asked Luna Platz.

"Um well I ha-"

"Why Luna come on in, we were about to have breakfast, you can bring Zack and Bud along too" said Hope

"Why thank you Ms. Stelar, let's go Zack! Bud!" yelled Luna

"Yes ma'am" said Zack and Bud together.

They all went into the living room. It seems that Lyra and Omega-Xis were awake.

"Hey look! It's Sonia!" said Bud

"What are you doing here so early Sonia?" asked Zack.

"Oh, I sleepover at Geo's that's why" replied Sonia

"YOU-!" yelled Luna

"Easy Luna, it's the morning you know?" said Vogue (Luna's Wizard).

"_Grrr…she's all over him that Sonia!" _thought Luna

"_I'm 99.99% sure Prez is jealous right now Zack" _whispered Pedia (Zack's Wizard)

"_Yeah I can tell"_ replied Zack

_"Bud? What are we gonna do about her?" _asked Taurus (Bud's Wizard)

"_Just keep our cool, or she'll get mad at us"_ replied Bud.

"Good morning kid, did you have a good night sleep today hehe…" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah I did, what about you?" asked Geo

"Great, slept like a rock kid" replied Omega-Xis.

"Good Morning Lyra" said Sonia

"Good Morning Sonia, how was your sleep" asked Lyra

"Great! And yours?" said Sonia

"Same…oh? The Sonia Strumm Drama, episode 18 is on right now" said Lyra

"OH! Yes, I want to watch it so bad, I heard it's the best one out of all the episodes" said Zack.

"Ms. Stelar, can we please watch it on your TV?" asked Bud

"Sure, you can turn it on right now" said Hope

"Honey, I have to go to work, I'll see you tonight and Geo, I'll see you at Amaken right?" asked Kelvin

"Yeah dad, I'll see you there" said Geo.

"Ok good bye everyone!" yelled Kelvin

Everyone said goodbye to Geo's father and decided to watch the Sonia Strumm Drama: Episode 18

"_*Ba-dump, ba-dump* Ugh my heart is beating hard…" _whispered Geo.

"_He-here it comes, Lyra…" _whispered Sonia, who was talking to Lyra.

"_Calm down Sonia…oh look, it's starting" _replied Lyra

"Hehe, your gonna love this one everyone!" yelled Omega-Xis out loud

"Sh-shut up Omega-Xis!" said Geo.

Everyone told him to _Shhh!_ Except Sonia because she understood how he felt...

**Here's Episode 18 for the Sonia Strumm Drama. Megaman to the Rescue!** Said the TV.

**10 minutes start on Episode 18 **

"_Your right, that's why they have the Brother Band and friends" _replied Sonia_ "I should thank you for asking me to become Brothers with you when I was sad, that was the happiest day of my life when you said that."_

"_N-n-no problem" _

As they arrive to Sonia's house, Megaman made sure that she was okay.

"_Thanks Megaman for the advice, I'll go apologize to Lyra and it was nice to see you in action!" _said Sonia.

"_Sure, anytime Sonia, I owe you one anyway."_

When Geo was about to leave, all of a sudden Sonia gave Geo a kiss in the lips. Geo was shock,…his hand wasn't around her, and he didn't know what to do.

He puts his hands around her hips which gave Sonia a little shock.

After 3 minutes they went apart with their arms around each other.

"_I gu-gu-guess I'll see you later" _

"_Ye-ye-yea I'll see you later" _

Geo's EM Wave Change with Omega-Xis has been cut off.

**Episode 18 end. There will be no more Sonia Strumm Drama everyone. I hope you liked it! Goodbye! **

They turn off the tv…

Luna was in fiery, her eyes were on fire, and her whole body had a purple aura around her. It was like looking at the devil.

"BUD! ZACK! WE'RE LEAVING!" yelled Luna

They said goodbye to Hope, but not at Sonia and Geo who were blushing like crazy. Luna was so jealous that she was about to become a volcano.

"BUD! ZACK! YOUR DISMISSED! GO HOME RIGHT NOWWWW!!!!" yelled Luna

"YE-YES PREZ!" replied Zack and Bud. They ran in the speed of light. Luna went back home. She was in her room being frustrated…

"I can't believe that Sonia did that" said Vogue

"I know Vogue! Grrrr…"

"What are you gonna do now Luna?" asked Vogue.

"I don't know, I wish I can just get rid of her." said Luna

"_You wish to get rid of her?"_

"Hu-huh? Who's there?" asked Luna, shaking in fear.

"_Hehehehe…it is I, Hyde, do you remember me?"_

"Wha-what do you want?" asked Luna.

"Be careful Luna, he's coming closer" said Vogue

"_I just want the same thing as you…to get rid of Sonia…all you have to do is put this chip in your heart, you will become so powerful that you would rid of Sonia from this world."_

"LUNA, DON'T DO IT!" yelled Vogue.

"_If you don't do it…Megaman won't be yours"_

"LUNA DON'T!" yelled Vogue again.

"…I'll do it" said Luna

"_Put this chip in your heart, and you will get RID of her!"_

Luna turned into Queen Ophuica again, but she has a darker aura than before.

"Your life ends Sonia. ahahhahaahahaa!!!!!" yelled Luna, laughing with evil.

"Luna….No…" said Vogue

"_Hehehehe…Lord Satan, all goes well with the Darkchips"_

**Looks like I'm changing the story a little bit. Well that was Chapter 4 everyone. Now Chapter 5 will be coming soon**

**Chapter 5: Harp Note vs. Queen Ophuica**


	5. Chapter 5: Harp Note vs Queen Ophuica

**Chapter 5: Harp Note vs. Queen Ophuica **

After Luna turn into Queen Ophuica, Vogue was replaced with the FM-ian, Ophuica. Hyde has left, he is only needed when Luna ask for assistant.

**At Geo's House**

"Well, that went well…" said Geo.

"Y-y-yea…Luna seemed mad though" replied Sonia

"…well it's just the Prez I guess."

"I'm gonna go Geo, good-bye Geo, good-bye Omega-Xis"

"Bye Sonia" said Geo, Hope, and Omega-Xis together… but all of a sudden. Geo stand up.

And he said "Wait Sonia!"

He gave her a hug…and yet he didn't know why. Maybe he just wants to feel her warmness.

"Geo…" said Sonia.

"Umm..you should ge-get going…" replied Geo.

"Yea…I'll see you later."

She left with a red face, Geo felt like it was a new him…but he was only 10, and how can he understand it?

"So Geo, why the sudden hug?" asked Omega-Xis

"I want to know the same thing too" said Hope

"I don't know…I guess I just felt like it" said Geo

Omega-Xis and Hope looked at each other, then looked at Geo and said "Mhmm, sure"

"Yeah well, I'm going to my room" said Geo.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Huh??? What was that?" asked Geo.

"Kid, there's trouble outside…I sense EM waves" said Omega-Xis "Hope, I'll take care of the kid, you don't have to worry."

"I know Omega-Xis…I know you will, I trust you and Geo" said Hope.

"Alright Mom, I'll be back" said Geo "Let's go Omega-Xis"

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On The Air_

It was Megaman to the rescue. They went outside and saw Sonia being held by…Ophuica?

"Ophuica? Then that means she's Prez!" said Megaman.

"_Hehehehe…it's time for her to die, and you will be mine forever Megaman!" _said Ophuica.

"Why does she have a darker aura?" asked Megaman

"I guess we're gonna have to find out ourselves" replied Omega-Xis "Let's go Geo!"

"Alright here it goes"

_Battle Card_

_DanceFire!_

A fire balls come out of Megaman's buster. Ophuica was extremely fast. Faster than she was before.

"Kid, let's do a Noise Change!" said Omega-Xis

"Alright let's go!"

_Noise Change_

_Corvus! _

Megaman became Corvus Noise.

_Wicked Flame! _

Purple fire balls were coming out of Megaman's hand. Ophuica got hit which she let go of Sonia.

"_Argh! I'm not done yet. Gorgon Eye!"_

"_Kid look out!"_

"_Gahhhhh!!!!"_ yelled Geo.

"Ugh, let's get back on our feet"

_Battle Card_

_FireSl-_

"_Phantom Slash!"_

"Ahhhhhh! Ugh"

Geo fell unconscious.

"_Finish them Ophuica!" said Hyde_

"_Hehehe Snake Le-"_

_Shock Note!_

Harp Note dropping in!

"_Grrr..that Harp Note!"_

"_I'll watch from here hehehe…" said Hyde_

_Battle Card_

_Long Sword_

_Gorgon Eye!_

Harp Note dodged it and sliced Ophuica…but it wasn't enough.

"_Hehe is that all you got? Snake Legion!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Yelled Harp Note

"Sonia, attack Ophuica from behind, get her distracted" said Lyra

"Ugh…ok Lyra."

_Battle Card_

_Double Mini Grenade_

"_Is that all you got Harp Note?"_

**Behind Ophuica**

"No! I still have more!"

_Fireslash!_

"Arghhhhhh, nooooo" yelled Ophuica

Ophuica was gone. She was replacing to Vogue and Luna felt unconscious.

"_Look's like I'm out of the show" said Hyde_

"Ughhh…what happen?" asked Geo.

"Your were knocked out cold by that cheat Hyde" said Omega-Xis

"Oh…where are Sonia and Luna?"

"Geo! Over here!" yelled Sonia

"I'll bring Luna home. Thanks Harp Note for your help" said Geo.

"Your welcome, you want to go to Alohaha tomorrow?" asked Sonia.

"Sure, I'll be by your apartment tomorrow at 10:00" said Geo

"Ok, see you later Geo!"

Harp Note left. Geo brought Luna home, tugged her in and let her sleep in peace.

"Let's go home Omega-Xis, I'm beat"

They went home and saw Mom and Dad eating at the table.

"Geo you forgot to go to Amaken today" said Kelvin.

"Sorry dad, I had trouble today" replied Geo

"Yeah I heard, well don't come tomorrow, I'm really busy" said Kelvin

"Ok, we'll I'm beat, I'll see you tomorrow morning then"

"Good Night Mom, good night Dad" said Geo

"Good Night Geo!" said Hope and Kelvin together.

Geo and Omega-Xis went to sleep from a long and tiring day!

**That was Chapter 5 everyone. Sorry I was late from updating. I'm gonna be busy this week. So coming soon!**

**Chapter 6: Another Date Ruin**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Date Ruin

**Chapter 6: Another Date Ruin**

**8:56 am**

"Omega-Xis, you awake?" asked Geo who just woke up.

"Yeah kid, you just woke me up, what's up?"

"I was just wondering why did Luna had such a Dark aura around her when she turn into Ophuica" said Geo

"Hmmm..you know kid, while you were unconscious, I picked up this purple chip" replied Omega-Xis.

Omega-Xis gave the purple chip to Geo. Yet, it looked familiar.

"Hey, that's the one dad was working on in the lab" said Geo "Where did you find it?"

"It was lying on the ground and it looks kinda evil to me. I mean look at that hemisphere on that chip there. It looks empty; reminds me of the Andromeda Key."

"Yeah well I'll give to dad now, he's gotta be awake since he's going to the lab early" said Geo.

Geo went to the living room, there he saw his dad watching TV and mom cooking something for breakfast.

"Morning Geo," said Kelvin "Come, sit down with your old man"

Geo sat down and watch TV with him.

"Hey dad, I found this purple chip, do you know anything about it?" asked Geo

"That's the one I was working on!" said Kelvin

"Where did you find this anyway dad?" asked Geo

"I found it at an unknown factory" replied Kelvin "Can I borrow that chip you found Geo?"

"Sure dad, tell me what it is ok?" asked Geo

"Of course, I would need to tell you anyway" said Kelvin "I fear something might happen soon…"

"Kelvin! Geo! It's time for breakfast!" yelled Hope

"Yum, I'm starved, thanks Hope" said Kelvin

"Your very welcome Kelvin. And Geo, are you free today?" asked Hope

"Yeah Mom, I'm going somewhere with Sonia today"

Kelvin and Hope looked at each other, then at Omega-Xis, and lastly at Geo.

"Oh *snicker* I see" said Hope "Well I hope you have fun *snicker*"

"Looks like Geo got a girlfriend haha" said Kelvin

"Da-da-dad!" yelled Geo

"I'm just kidding kiddo" replied Kelvin "Hahaha, well Omega-Xis, take care of him for me would ya?"

"No sweat Kelvin" replied Omega-Xis

"Alright, what time are you suppose to be at Sonia's?" asked Hope

"At 10:00, it's 9:30 so I'll leave now, Bye Mom, bye Dad!" said Geo

"Good bye Geo, have fun!" said Kelvin and Hope together

"Charm the lady Geo" said Kelvin who winked at Geo

"DAD!" yelled Geo

"I'm kidding Geo, ahhahaa well have fun!"

Geo wore his swimsuits inside his clothes, left the house, and plans on getting to Sonia on the Wave Road, until he saw someone familiar.

"Geo, where do you think your going?" asked Prez

"Oh Prez, good morning, and um I'm going on a um mission" said Geo nervously

"Hmm…I see…" said Prez who was suspicious.

"Well I got to go, let's go Omega-Xis"

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

Geo fused with Omega-Xis to become Megaman.

"Megaman WAIT!" yelled Prez

"Sorry Prez, gotta run"

Geo left and went straight to the wave road.

**At Sonia's House**

"Sonia, are you ready? Geo is almost coming" said Lyra

"In a sec, I got to get my swimsuit" said Sonia.

Sonia got her swimsuit, wore it inside her clothes, and waited for Geo to come.

**Wave Road**

"Alright! We're almost there" said Geo

"Hmm…wouldn't mind having a vacation after yesterday" said Omega-Xis

"I guess, I wonder what that chip is for" asked Geo

"Who knows, Kelvin is gonna research it so we'll know sooner or later"

"Ok we're here let's go and ring the doorbell"

_Ding-dong!_

Sonia opens the door and sees Megaman.

"Hey Geo!" greeted Sonia

"Well, are you ready?" asked Geo

"Yeah let's go"

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia_

_On the Air!_

Harp Note dropping in!

"Ok let's go to Alohaha" yelled Sonia

They took the wave road and left for Alohaha.

**5 seconds later…**

"We're finally here" said Geo

"Yep, that was quite fast, are you hungry?" asked Sonia

"Yeah, it's time for lunch anyway, let's get a burger" replied Geo

"And then some ICE CREAM! It's hot anyway" said Sonia

"Haha yeah sure" replied Geo

They ate burgers first. Fortunately, Sonia ate faster than Geo. She ended up paying for the burgers.

"Sonia, you don't have to pay for the food, I'll pay for it"

"Haha, it's too late, I already paid, besides, what are Brothers for?"

"Well if you paid for the burgers, then I guess I'll pay for the ice cream so it'll be equal" said Geo

"Ok, if you say so" replied Sonia

"Women are so frustrating" said Omega-Xis

"Well I think men are foolish" replied Lyra

"Women get on my nerves"

"Omega-Xis you kn-"

"Lyra, calm down, we're having fun and it's not good to argue with your comrades" said Sonia

"Hehehe, ya heard her?" said Omega-Xis

"That goes for you too Omega-Xis"

"But kid, I didn't say anything!"

Geo gave Omega-Xis the *look* which made him to stop

"Alright,alright *mumbles*" said Omega-Xis

"Well, let's head off the the beach" said Sonia

They went to the beach, took off their clothes (swimsuits inside), and went in the water.

"The water feels great" said Sonia. "Tag your it Geo"

"Hey wait!" said Geo

They played tag with each other for like an hour and stopped.

"Those two look like a couple" said Lyra

"Well guess what? I think it's disgusting" replied Omega-Xis

"Sigh, if only you were a woman"

"Too bad, I'm a alien dude, not a dudette like you" said Omega-Xis

"*Gasp* Man I'm tired" said Geo

"Well you were *it* weren't you" giggled Sonia

"I guess, so what do you want to do now?" asked Geo

"Hmmm…how about we go to Spica Mall?"

"Um…what do we do there?" asked Geo

"I don't know, there's lots of stores there, so let's look" replied Sonia

"*Sigh* alright let's go" said Geo

"Ok it's time for a EM Wave Change again Lyra"

"Ok Sonia"

"Let's go Omega-Xis"

"Got it Kid"

_EM Wave Change _

_Geo _

_On the Air!_

"Alright, ready to go" said Megaman

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia_

_On the Air!_

Harp Note dropping in!

They left and went to Spica Mall.

**Meanwhile…**

In a cave where it cannot be found or a trace lies Hyde and Lord Satan having a conversation.

"_Hyde, bring me Megaman's friend Harp Note"_

"_Lord Satan, not to be rude, but why Harp Note"_

"_Hehe, by the power of the Darkchips from 200 years ago, he will face anger, hatred, and sadness."_

"_But I don't see why she is part of this My Lord" _

"_They are both strong in bonds correct? The Darkchips will take over Harp Note and that way, Megaman will feel pain"_

"_It's a trap?"_

"_Yes, Harp Note will lure Megaman on our side; the Dark Chips will take over him. Hehe, nothing will stop us now from taking over this world._

"_Harp Note is only a tool?" asked Hyde_

"_Yes, she is of perfect use."_

"_Shall I proceed with the plan My Lord?" _

"_Wait, a little bit more, after you capture her, I shall give you more Dark Chips to make you invincible"_

"_Hehe, I shall not disappoint you My Lord"_

**At Spica Mall**

"Oooo, there's so many places to go!" yelled Sonia

"Where do you wanna go first Geo?" asked Sonia

"Anywhere is find I guess" replied Geo

"Ok…hmmm, let's go to that store!" said Sonia

"Here we go again" said Omega-Xis

Geo and Sonia went inside the store. Sonia looked at the clothes and bags, while Geo just follows her.

"Do you think this looks cute Geo?" asked Sonia holding up a top.

"Ye-yea, it looks great"

"Ahaha, this is so much fun" said Sonia

They went to the next store and the next. Then finally Geo was too bored to look at clothes.

"How about we go to the Candy Store they just open up?" asked Geo

"That's a great idea" said Sonia

They went into the Candy Store and saw so many flavors of MegaSnacks.

"Oh wow, they all look so good" said Sonia

"Taco and Cheese looks good" said Omega-Xis

"Really? I think the Pepperoni and Cheese is the best" said Lyra

"I agree with you there Lyra" said Geo

"Well let's buy our favorite MegaSnacks and go back to Echo Ridge" said Sonia

They all agreed and bought 5 MegaSnacks.

"We can take the bus instead of the Wave Road" said Geo

"Ok let's go Geo" replied Sonia

"This is gonna be one long ride" complained Omega-Xis

**1 Hour Later**

"Alright! We're finally here!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Calm down Omega-Xis," said Geo "You're going to attract attention you know?"

"Sorry kid, this out of tune harp was bothering me"

"Say WHAT NOW?!?!?!" yelled Lyra

"Um, hehe no-nothing" said Omega-Xis nervously

3 people came toward Geo and Sonia…it was Prez, Bud, and Zack

"Hey it's Geo and Sonia!" said Bud

"Um Bud, I don't think you should say anything…" replied Zack

"Luna's temperature is increasing rapidly" said Pedia

"Grrr…that Geo lied to me" said Prez angrily

"GEO STELAR!" yelled Prez "You are in big trouble for lying to me"

"Hi Luna" said Sonia

"H-hi Sonia" said Prez nervously

"Where did you guys go?" asked Luna

"We went to Alohaha and Spica Mall" replied Sonia

"And you didn't invite us along Geo?" asked Prez

"Well, um it was my fault" said Sonia

"I just wanted to show him my thanks, and you wouldn't be able to travel to Alohaha or Spica Mall with us, because we went through the Wave Road" said Sonia

"I see, well um ha-have a nice evening then" said Luna

"Thanks Luna, and you too" replied Sonia

"Ahehe...by-bye Luna" said Geo nervously

Luna gave him a stare and left

"That's one feisty lady" said Omega-Xis

"That's Prez for you" replied Geo

Geo and Sonia left to the roof of the school. They took the Wave Road since its lock up at night.

"We're gonna spy on them tonight" said Luna "Bud! Zack! We're going to the roof, but first Bud would need to EM Wave Change to bring us up there"

"Um ok Prez" replied Bud "Let's go Taurus"

"Mmmrrrghhhh, I wouldn't mind, it's been awhile" said Taurus

_EM Wave Change_

_Bud_

_On the Air!_

"Mmrrrgghhhhh, Prez, Zack, let's go!"

They went to the rooftop where Sonia and Geo is and hide behind the elevator.

**Late at night; In the Roof of the school**

"It's beautiful isn't it Geo?" asked Sonia

"Yeah, like you" said Geo…until he realize on what he just said.

"Um we-well li-like…yeah" said Geo

"Oh…thanks Geo" replied Sonia who started to blush

"They went closer and closer and Geo put his arms around her. Sonia's face turn into a volcano! She lean on Geo's shoulder, which made Geo blush but not too bad like Sonia.

"That girl Sonia, is pissing me off, I'm gonna ruin their scene" said Luna.

Before Luna could do something, there was a claw that came out of no where

_Phantom Claw!_

It grabbed Sonia and Geo tried to get her but it was already to late…

"Let me go!" yelled Sonia

"Sorry, but master's orders" said Hyde

"SONIA!" yelled Geo

"Sorry Megaman, I don't have time for you"

_Phantom Slash!_

"Argh…"

Geo fell unconscious by that cheat Phantom

"That was 2 times already! That's it your going down"

_Beast Slap!_

Omega-Xis missed and Phantom just hitted him with his cane.

"Ahhh!" yelled Omega-Xis "H-he's strong"

"Hehe, it's all thanks to my master" said Phantom

"Well, looks like I have to go"

"GEOOO!!!!" yelled Sonia

"Good-bye" said Phantom

"Sonia…no…" said Geo weakly

Phantom left along with Sonia. Geo and Omega-Xis both fell unconscious…

"Le-let's brings them back home." said Luna

**That was Chapter 6 everyone! Don't forget to leave a comment and here comes Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: Dark Chips? **


	7. Chapter 7: Darkchips?

**Chapter 7: Darkchips?**

"_Sonia! Where are you? SONIA!" yelled Geo_

"_Over here Megaman" replied a stranger_

"_Sonia, thank goodness, I found you" said Geo_

"_Apparently not, muwhahaha" said Hyde who revealed himself_

_Phantom Slash!_

"_Ahhhhh…ugh…Sonia..." yelled Geo who felled unconscious…_

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Geo who just woke up from bed "…It was just a dream…"

"Kid, are you alright?" asked Omega-Xis who's rubbing his head

"Yeah…and you?"

"I'm alright kid, and Phantom's got Sonia." said Omega-Xis

"Yeah, well let's go to the living room Omega-Xis" said Geo

Geo felt depress that Sonia was captured. He felt like it was his fault…

"Geo, it's not your fault, it was Hyde that did a dirty trick on us" said Omega-Xis trying to cheer him up

"Yeah, but she's my first Brother…I can't lose her again like last time with Vega" said Geo.

"Kid, it's alright, Lyra is with her so it's no problem, anyway lets talk to Kelvin."

**Living Room**

"Geo…how are you feeling?" asked Prez

"Fine…thanks." replied Geo

He sat down on the chair and getting ready for breakfast. He just notice his dad wasn't around.

"Mom, where's dad?" asked Geo

"Your father is at the lab researching on the purple chip you gave him" replied Hope "Don't you want some breakfast Geo?"

"…No, Sonia is gone and I have to found out what that purple chip is" said Geo

"Geo wait! I'll go with you" said Luna

"I'm sorry Prez, your gonna have to stay here." replied Geo "It was my fault that Sonia was captured, so I'm gonna bring her back"

Geo stand up, ran out to the door, and went outside.

"Geo!" yelled Hope

"Don't worry Mrs. Stelar, I'm pretty sure he'll be alright" said Luna

"Ok Luna, I worry about the boy sometimes"

Luna left Geo's house and went home thinking what was wrong with him…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Omega-Xis it's time to EM Wave Change to go to Amaken."

"I'm ready kid, let's go!"

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

"Omega-Xis let's go"

"You don't have to tell me twice kid"

Megaman left to Amaken to see his father about the research of the purple chip.

**Kelvin's Lab**

"Aaron, this chip, I know what it is called!" yelled Kelvin

"Really? What is it Kelvin?" asked Aaron

"It's a Dark Chip from 200 years ago, but I think this one is different" said Kelvin

"A Dark Chip? I thought those were deceased" said Aaron in confusion

"Yes I know, but I think someone has been making new kinds of Dark Chips"

"But who could it be Kelvin?" asked Aaron

"It must be a person who's seeking for power." said Kelvin

"Hmm…do you know the side effects if you use this chip?"

"Yes I do, I test it with a virus…don't worry it was deleted in a jiffy; I'll tell you and when Geo comes here we'll tell him."

**At the Wave Road**

"Omega-Xis, you think Sonia is gonna be alright?" asked Megaman

"Kid for like the 2nd time already, she's got Lyra, nothing can go wrong" replied Omega-Xis

"Yeah but still, what if she was hurt…" said Megaman

"Geo, be strong, that's what Sonia would want you to do. It's not your fault for like the 10th time." said Omega-Xis

"Your right, I should be strong for her." said Geo with full of confidence "She wouldn't want me like this anyway."

"That's the spirit kid, anyway were almost there" said Omega-Xis

Megaman has arrived at Amaken. He defused and ran to Kelvin's lab.

"Dad!" yelled Geo

"Geo, I'm glad that you came, I think I know what this purple chip does" said Kelvin

"That's great, so what now?" asked Geo.

"Come inside my lab, I'll tell you everything." said Kelvin

**Kelvin's Lab**

They went inside the lab and Kelvin showed him some readings of the purple chip.

"Da-dad, these readings are really high" said Geo

"Yes Geo and I need to ask you, where you found this chip?" asked Kelvin

"Omega-Xis found it when I was unconscious" replied Geo

"Well then, Omega-Xis?"

"Hmmm…I found it on the ground when after Harp Note fought Ophuica" said Omega-Xis

"Ophuica? " said Kelvin "I see…"

"It's kind of reminds me the Andromeda key…" said Omega-Xis

"Yes, but it's something different, I have been researching on this and I know what are the side effects" said Kelvin

"You do?" asked Geo and Omega-Xis together

"There's only one solution, but first of all, specifically, where did you find this Omega-Xis?" asked Kelvin

"Near Luna, when she was defused to Ophuica" replied Omega-Xis

"Just as I thought, this chip is actually for power, but yet a different kind of power" said Kelvin

"What kind of power is it dad?" asked Geo

"There was also a dark aura around her too" said Omega-Xis

"Hmm…this chip can make you powerful as it seems, but there are side-effects to it I believe" said Kelvin

There was a pause….till there was a interruption

"I think would should tell him now Kelvin" said Aaron

"Well, be my guest Aaron and tell him everything" said Kelvin

"Hi Mr. Boreal" said Geo

"Hi Geo, well anyway I'll tell you everything about this chip" said Aaron

"200 years ago, this purple chip known as *Dark Chip*" are vastly powerful and can increase your strength percentage; It was invented by a scientist named Dr. Regal."

"It also corrupts your soul" said Kelvin

"Yes, but this Dark Chip is different then the one 200 years ago" replied Aaron

"This one has been remade by someone, but we don't know who" said Kelvin

"There's something else too, only people who have Wizards are allow to use the Dark Chips" said Aaron

"So, what happens if Omega-Xis and I use it?" asked Geo

"If you use the Dark Chips, you will become evil, your soul will split and yet you will be more powerful" said Aaron

"Mr. Boreal, how we recover ourselves from the Dark Chips?" asked Geo

"You would usually have to find the will to be yourself again, and Dr. Goodall is working on a new Anti-Dark Recovery Chip" said Aaron

"Luna used the Dark Chips, and she came back to normal and so did Vogue" said Geo

"To my theory, Harp Note must have attacked her hard, that way Luna would wake up and realize what was going on, or her Wizard, Vogue must have push Luna to find the will to become her again" said Kelvin.

"Your father is correct Geo, that must have happen and plus, there used to be a Anti-Recovery Chip, but it was not needed anymore so they threw it away 200 years ago" said Aaron

"Why throw it away, when it could work in the future?" asked Geo.

"Hmmm…I think I know" said Kelvin "They're Anti-Dark Recovery Chip is different than the one we are working on now"

"That's correct Kelvin, said Aaron "200 years ago, as we all know, there used to be NetNavis and Cyber Worlds"

"They're Dark Chips back then would possess the NetNavis, become more powerful, and destroy its connection with their Netops" said Kelvin

"Yet, they would become a Darkloid" said Aaron

"Darkloids? Sounds kinda creepy" said Omega-Xis

"Yes, but there's more, if that person made the new creation of Dark Chips then they will follow that person and takes orders from him or her." said Kelvin

"Unfortunately Geo, they are not the same" said Aaron

"They aren't?" said Geo and Omega-Xis together

"What Mr. Boreal said was right, but according to my recent researches, Dark Chips are quite more dangerous than the ones right now" said Kelvin "Let me explain"

"_Dark Chips right now increase your power and yet changes your emotion to anger and hatred. 200 years ago, Dark Chips are yet addicted for people who mourned for power, but this Dark Chip doesn't get you addicted, instead it would just destroy your soul, follow the person who made it, and you won't be yourself anymore, it'll just be another part of your soul. To use the Dark Chip you must be able to Wave Change, but if you have a reason and can't Wave Change, that Wizard will take the Dark Chip and instead of gaining control, that Wizard would go out of control"_

"About the soul part, so your soul will split into two?" asked Omega-Xis

"Yes, that's correct said Kelvin "There's two souls, one is your own soul, and the other is the dark soul; if you use the Dark Chip, your own soul would be gone and your dark soul would take over"

"And the only way of healing it would be the will or the Anti-Recovery Chip Dr. Goodall is working on" said Geo

"Yes, usually you would get deleted if your you use too much of it, but this Dark Chip can be used many times, but if you use it too much, you would just wreak havoc and become stubborn." said Aaron

"But even if you use one, can't you still wreak havoc and be stubborn?" asked Omega-Xis

"No, you would still gain control of yourself, and not wreak havoc unless it is needed" said Kelvin.

"Well, I guess that makes sense" said Geo

"I heard about your friend Sonia…" said Kelvin "What happen to her?"

"She was captured by Dark Phantom" said Geo

"Hmmm…if you haven't notice, Dark Phantom has been using a couple of Dark Chips" said Kelvin

"Really? Well, he does mourn for power so if he uses Dark Chips, he'll just be addicted to it" replied Geo

"So it seems…by the way, I wonder what he's gonna do with Sonia?" asked Kelvin

"I hope it's nothing bad like last time…" said Geo

**Meanwhile…**

In the darkness, where you can see nothing; Black skys with no light.

"Ugh where are we?" asked Sonia in pain

"I don't know Sonia, it seems like we're in a cave" replied Lyra

"Argh, I can't move, my arm and legs are chained down; Hyde must have done this" said Sonia

"_No need to struggle my dear, everything will be alright"_ said a stranger

"Who are you?" ask Sonia

"_My name is Lord Satan, I will not reveal myself until you work for me"_ said Lord Satan

"Why would Lyra and I work for you?" asked Sonia

"_Because, you would have no choice"_

"There's always a choice!" yelled Sonia "Let me goooo!!!!"

"_Hehehe, I would, if you join me, and together we will rule this planet and show these people what power actually feels like!!"_

"WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" yelled Lyra

"_Then, I guess I will force you"_

Lord Satan dropped a Dark Chip in her heart and Sonia got absorbed from it

"AHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Sonia

"SONIA! NOO" yelled Lyra "What? Something is happening to me…ARGH!"

"_Hehehe, this is the power of the Dark Chip if you have a Wizard, then you are most likely to get absorbed from it, if you can't Wave Change, your Wizard will take the Dark Chip and go out of control hehe…, now…will you join me? Dark Note!_

Sonia EM Wave Changed and broke the chains, she wasn't Harp Note anymore. Dark Note color was instead of pink, it was purple, so were her stripes on her arm, her eyes turn red and so did her lenses, her guitar wasn't a heart shape, it was a diamond shape, and her guitar color was still the same except there was pink fire coming out on the top of the guitar.

"_Yes, my Lord Satan"_ said Lyra and Sonia together

**At Amaken**

"Geo, we're gonna be working on WAZA now" said Kelvin

"Ok dad, well I'm gonna go ho-" Geo was cut off from his phone call on the Hunter

"Browse" said Geo

"Hey Geo, it's me A.C. Eos"

"Oh hey Ace, what's up?"

"Can you come over to WAZA ASAP; I got to tell you something" said Ace

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec" replied Geo

"Ok see you there" said Ace took out a Mega Snack and munch it down

"Ahaha, he still likes Mega Snack" said Geo

"Right dad, I have to go to WAZA"

"Ok, I'll see you tonight Geo" said Kelvin

"Bye Geo!" said Kelvin and Aaron together

"Bye dad! Bye Mr. Boreal!" yelled Geo

"Alright, let's go Omega-Xis"

"I get to see Acid again…oh joy"

"Cheer up will ya?" said Geo "At least we get to see Ace again, it's been a while"

"I guess, well lets head off to WAZA now!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Right it's time for a EM Wave Change"

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

"Alright time to go to WAZA" said Megaman

They took the Wave Road to WAZA wondering what is Ace gonna tell him…is it a mission...is it about the Dark chips…or is it…Sonia?

**A/N: That was Chapter 7 everyone. Your probably wondering what Ace is gonna tell Geo and Omega-Xis. Chapter 7 is basically understanding about Dark Chips in this story. As you can see the Dark Chips in this story are different than the one in EXE. Well I think it's different. But I would say 60% it's the same…well I don't know, your opinion. I just want you guys to understand the Dark Chips in this story. Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**Chapter 8: Dark Note**


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Note

**Chapter 8: Dark Note**

Megaman is on his way to WAZA. Ace has called him there to tell him something important…but what is it?

"Omega-Xis, what do you think Ace is gonna tell us?" asked Megaman

"Who knows kid, he might know something about Sonia" replied Omega-Xis

"Maybe…we'll see we're almost there anyway and you better behave around Acid Omega-Xis" said Megaman

"Yeah yeah kid" said Omega-Xis

**WAZA Command Center**

Megaman arrived at WAZA and defused the Wave Change and went to the Command Center to see Ace.

"Geo! Omega-Xis! Welcome back to WAZA!" yelled Ace

"Thanks Ace, anyway what did you want to tell us?" asked Geo

"Oh yea, I'll let Dr. Goodall explain" said Ace

"Thank you Arthur, hello Geo, hello Meggers!" said Goodall

"_Haha…Meggers_" whisper Geo chuckling

"Shut up kid, anyway what did you want us to see lady?" asked Omega-Xis

"Omega-Xis don't be rude" said Acid

"Let's not fight now Acidina" said Dr. Goodall

"Haha! Yea, did you hear her Acidina?" said Omega-Xis laughing

"Ahem!" said Ace

"Oh right, anyway, Geo, what happen to Sonia?" asked Dr. Goodall

"Oh…um well you see Dark Phantom captured her and I don't know where she is" replied Geo

"Hmmm…you know what Dark Chips are, I presume since Kelvin told you everything"

"Yes, Dr. Goodall" said Geo

"Sigh Geo, I have good news and bad news" said Dr. Goodall

"Well this won't be good, good news first please" said Omega-Xis

"The good news is that the Anti-Dark Recovery Chip is almost done" said Dr. Goodall

"And the bad news…" said Geo

"Dark Phantom is working for a evil leader who made the new and remade Dark Chip, we are unsure who is this dark leader but, do you know what this means?" asked Mr. Goodall

"No way…is Sonia soul gonna turn to a…" paused Geo

"Yes, a Dark Soul, this isn't good, I expect she is coming to WAZA to destroy our invention of the Anti-Dark Recovery Chip"

"She's coming here?" ask Omega-Xis

"Yes, so it seems" replied Ace

"What are we gonna do now?" ask Geo

"What do you think Geo? You're the Hero of Justice" said Ace

"Yeah, but Sonia shes…"

"KID! FOR THE 10,000th time!" yelled Omega-Xis "You can't do anything about it except wake her up"

"….." Geo couldn't say anything. What would happen if she got hurt? It would be his entire fault…

_**Intruder Alert!**_

_**Intruder Alert!**_

"What? Who could that be" said Dr. Goodall

"It's Sonia I bet" said Ace

"Sonia…" said Geo

"Well what are you waiting for kid? Let's go buck wild!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Right…"

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

"Right let's get going" said Megaman

"Megaman! Sonia is outside of WAZA

"Ok let's go Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis

They left the Command Center and went outside…they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Ha-Harp Note?" said Megaman in confusion

"_Hehe, sorry Megaman, my name isn't Harp Note anymore…it's Dark Note!"_

"What did he do to you…"

"_You mean my master?" said Dark Note "He gave me power and understand me so well unlike you…Geo Stelar"_

"Feisty this Dark Note, I like the Harp Note better" said Omega-Xis

"_Well, why won't you find out what Dark Note is like Omega-Xis_!"

_Shock Note_

_Fortissimo_

"Geo! Look out!" yelled Omega-Xis

Megaman dodge the blow and the only thing he can do…is attack

"Alright let's go" said Megaman

_Battle Card _

_Black Ink!_

_BreakSabre!_

Megaman fired Black Ink at Dark Note. The Black Ink disappeared and Megaman was gone.

"Ehhh? Where did he go?" said Dark Note

Then right behind her was Megaman with a BreakSabre on his left arm

"Right over here! Haaaaa!!!" yelled Megaman

Dark Note dodged the attack.

"Hehe, not bad Megaman, but not good enough!"

_Battle Card_

_PlasmaGunX_

Dark Note fired at Megaman which made stunned

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!!!" yelled Megaman "Ugh"

"Kid don't quit now! The real Sonia is counting on you!"

"Ugh…right…it's time to get serious"

_Battle Card_

_BuzzSaw!_

Megaman's hand transforms to a BuzzSaw and he fired it at Dark Note

Dark Note dodged the first one, but the BuzzSaw came back and attack her again

"Ahhhhh!!!" yelled Dark Note in pain

"Grrr…it's not over yet Megaman!"

_Battle Card _

_BushidoX_

Bushido came out of Dark Note's arm and she lunge toward Megaman.

_Battle Card_

_Sword_

Dark Note and Megaman was doing sword play.

Megaman was faster, and Dark Note had good reaction. Dark Note made a cut at his face and so did Megaman back. It was a draw…

"Hehe, nice Megaman, I'm impress with your skills…but you would have to do better" said Dark Note

"Sonia, snap out of it! This isn't you…" said Megaman

"Less chatting, more FIGHTING!" yelled Dark Note

Dark Note slashed Megaman, but miss by an inch.

"_That was close…" thought Megaman_

"Stop running away Megaman and FIGHT!" Dark Note

_Battle Card_

_WindyAttackX_

Dark Note slashes horizontally and made a tornado that made Megaman unable to stand on the ground.

"Whoahhhhh!" yelled Megaman

"Come on kid, you can do this!" said Omega-Xis "Your not usually that weak"

"I-I don't want to fight her" said Megaman

"Sonia doesn't want you like this Geo!" said Omega-Xis "FIGHT!"

"…." Geo said nothing, he finally understands. The only way to bring Sonia back is to never give up.

"Hehe, looks like he gain confidence" said Lyra

"So it seems…hmph" said Dark Note

_Battle Card_

_SkullArrow_

Megaman fired three arrows at Dark Note, 2 of them miss, but the third one got her arm and the ground turn to gravity null which made her immobilize.

"Arghh! I can't move!" said Dark Note

"Now Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis

_Battle Card_

_Squall_

A tornado with leaves fired at Dark Note which made her flew backwards and hit the ground.

"Hehehe, th-that was a good show Megaman, but I only fought you to distract you" said Dark Note.

"Distract me from what?" asked Megaman

"Hehe, Dark Phantom already destroyed the Anti-Dark Recovery Chips, you're too easy to trick Megaman!" yelled Dark Note

"NOOO!!!" yelled Megaman

He ran to the Command Center and left Dark Note there. He was worry if anybody got hurt. When he got there, Ace was down and Dr. Goodall was taken as a hostage by Dark Phantom.

"Ahhh Megaman, right on queue" said Dark Phantom

"Grrr…Hyde you COWARD!" yelled Megaman

_Noise Change_

_Wolf!_

Megaman became Wolf Noise

_Upper Claw!_

He slashed Phantom's Arm and captured Dr. Goodall. He gently laid her on the floor and continued attacking.

_Phantom Sl-_

_Wide Claw!_

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" yelled Phantom who got counterattack; Megmana slashed at his chest.

"I-I'll get you again Meg-Megaman!" said Dark Phantom

He disappeared…and Megaman ran outside to see if Dark Note was still there…she was gone too.

"Geo, let's go and help the people who are injured" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah, alright Omega-Xis" said Geo

They went inside to help the people in need…

**Meanwhile…**

"My Lord Satan, all of the Anti-Dark Recovery Chips has been destroyed" said Dark Note, now in human form. Next to her was Lyra bowing down to Lord Satan

"Good…and I presume Dark Phantom has been injured and so have you..." said Lord Satan

"Yes, I have already repaired myself with the Recovery Cards, and so is he but he's taken more damage than I did." said Dark Note

"Hmph, he is still of use…when he is no longer needed, you shall delete him Dark Note when the time comes" said Lord Satan

"Yes, my Lord…what is the next task you would like me to do?" asked Dark Note"

"Bring Solo to our side, with this new Dark Chip it will turn him to our side" said Lord Satan.

"Isn't it ineffective against him My Lord?" asked Dark Note

"Yes, but this one is different, as you can see there's a Mu Crest on the Dark Chip." said Lord Satan "I only made one because he is the last Murian…there is no need to make more."

"What shall you call it my Lord?" asked Dark Note

"…Murian Dark Chip" replied Lord Satan "Dark Note, tomorrow you shall approach Solo and put this on his heart" said Lord Satan

"Yes my Lord…I have a question" said Dark Note

"What is it?" asked Lord Satan

"How is this Dark Chip absorbable?" asked Dark Note

"Hehe, inside the Dark Chip is a Dark Soul, the outside of the Dark Soul is only a background, which is the chip." replied Lord Satan "I found it in an old factory, that's where I found it, I began to research it and I started to remade it with my own and godly hands... that is all."

"No further questions My Lord" said Dark Note

"Good…tomorrow we shall strike at Solo" said Lord Satan

"As you wish My Lord" said Dark Note

**That was Chapter 8 everyone! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment. Btw, you know how Dark Note is using Battle Cards like BushidoX, PlasmaGunX etc. Battle Cards with X in this story are usable only for people who use the Dark Chips. Well thats all people! Tune in for Chapter 9!!!  
**

**Chapter 9: Dark Rogue vs. Megaman**


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Rogue vs Megaman

**Chapter 9: Dark Rogue vs. Megaman**

After the fight between Dark Note and Megaman, things were quite messy around WAZA. The Anti-Dark Recovery Chip was destroyed, but luckily they know how to make it.

"Sigh…looks like we have to start over again" said Dr. Goodall

"Look at the bright side Docter," replied Ace "At least you know how to make it again"

"Yes, Arthur but it isn't easy, it takes time you know" said Dr. Goodall "Kelvin is still researching on the Dark Chips, he thinks something is not right… well I'll just get started with it"

Ace left Dr. Goodall alone with her work; he went to the elevator and to the first floor. He saw Geo sitting down on the bench talking to Omega-Xis.

"What now Omega-Xis?" asked Geo

"What now? I guess we go home and think of a plan to get Sonia back" replied Omega-Xis

"Alright, I know her soul is still there…" said Geo

"Hey Geo, are you leaving now?" asked Ace munching on the Mega Snacks

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Ace, it's getting late" said Geo

"Alright, bye Geo, bye Omega-Xis!" yelled Ace

"See you tomorrow"

They left WAZA and instead of taking the train, they take the Wave Road since it's getting late.

**At Geo's House**

Geo arrived home and saw his mom and dad sitting on the coach.

"Come in Geo, there's dinner for you, you must be tired after going through all those fights" said Hope

"Hehe, yeah, I guess Ace told you" said Geo

"Yeah, well eat up and go to sleep" said Hope

"Geo, I got some news for you about the Dark Chips" said Kelvin

"What is it dad?"

"I took out all the parts of the chip and guess what I found" said Kelvin

"Is it something evil?" asked Omega-Xis

"Yeah, it's a Dark Soul" said Kelvin

"A Dark Soul?" asked Geo

"Yes, it seems the Dark Soul outside of the chip is only a background"

"So that means it's just a cover for the Dark Soul" said Geo

"Yes that's right…I think it's time for bed, we'll talk tomorrow" said Kelvin

"Ok night mom, night dad"

"Night Geo" said Kelvin and Hope together

Geo went to bed and so did Omega-Xis

"Good night kid" said Omega-Xis

"Night Omega-Xis" replied Geo

**Meanwhile…**

There was a boy with white hair with long black pants and a turtle neck long sleeve top with a Mu crest on his chest…his name was Solo and his Wizard was Laplace.

"Hmph…" said Solo "What do you want?"

A dark figure with a guitar came forward to him…it was Dark Note. Solo was shock to see her here

"Here, I got something to give you…catch" said Dark Note

Solo caught it and then suddenly he felt something wrong with it.

"What the-!" yelled Solo

The Murian Dark Chip was absorbed by Solo.

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" yelled Solo "Wh-what i-is this?"

"The Dark Chip will taken over you, your task is to take down Megaman tomorrow at WAZA and returned to base…you will know where it is" said Dark Note

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You shall now be called…Dark Rogue"

**8:03 am**

"Gasp!"

"What's with the gasping Geo?" ask Omega-Xis

"Nothing…I just have a bad feeling something is gonna happen" replied Geo.

"Well change the feeling and get dressed up so we can meet Kelvin at WAZA"

"Ok…" said Geo

Geo brushed his teeth, got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Geo, I told the school you have been busy but it doesn't matter it's almost summer anyway" said Hope

"Ok mom…did Prez say anything?" asked Geo

"Luna? No she didn't say anything why?"

"Just wondering…anyway I'm gonna go, bye mom!" yelled Geo

"Bye Geo have a great time"

"Thanks Mom"

He left for the door and left to WAZA.

"Geo has been depressed ever since Sonia was gone…" said Hope

"Let's go Omega-Xis we'll take the train there" said Geo

"Why not the Wave Road?" asked Omega-Xis

"…I'm not in the mood Omega-Xis" replied Geo

"Alright kid…"

They were quiet for the whole ride. Just utter silence…

**Meanwhile…**

"Lord Satan, I do not trust Solo…" said Dark Note

"Hehe, the dark power has already taken over him, nothing could have gone wrong" replied Lord Satan

"…As you say my Lord" said Dark Note

**At WAZA**

"We're here kid" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah…let's go and see dad" said Geo

**On top of the mountain**

"Master Solo, Megaman has arrived" said Laplace

"I know that, it's time to act" said Solo

_EM Wave Change_

_Solo_

_On the Air!_

**Down at WAZA**

"Kid did you hear something?" asked Omega-Xis

"Yeah…what is it?" asked Geo

"!?! Kid! There is a strong EM waves coming...GEO LOOK OUT!" yelled Omega-Xis

Geo looked up the sky and saw Rogue attacking; he was able to dodge his attacks on time. Thanks to Omega-Xis

"Solo…I mean Rogue…what are you doing???" asked Geo who is completely confused

"I'm here to destroy you…and my name is now Dark Rogue" replied Rogue

"Sigh…this never ends" said Omega-Xis

"Solo why did you turn to the darkness?" asked Geo

"Enough! Fight Megaman or die!" said Rogue

"Kid he ain't gonna listen so let's go buck wild" said Omega-Xis

"…Alright let's go"

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

Geo fused with Omega-Xis to become Megaman!

"If your not gonna listen then all I can do is fight"

"That is what your suppose to do, Laplace come forth!" yelled Rogue

Laplace, Solo's Wizard became a sword, and started to attack.

Megaman dodged his attacks. Rogue's sword made a crack on the ground

"Hmph…you're still no match for me" said Dark Rogue

Rogue slashed the attack which made a Sonic Boom

_Battle Card_

_WindyAttack_

Megaman slashed the Sonic Boom and made a wind so strong, but Dark Rogue was still standing on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" asked Dark Rogue

"Whoa he's strong!" yelled Megaman

_Rogue Knuckle!_

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Megaman

Megaman was knocked out but he won't give up.

_Battle Card_

_BraveSword_

Megaman charged and so did Dark Rogue and slashed their swords up, down, left, to right.

Their swordplay lasted for 10 minutes until finally Dark Rogue made a strong move.

"Enough, let's finish this!" yelled Dark Rogue "Your weak Megaman, you can't even save your friend Sonia"

"……" Geo couldn't say anything…his eyes were filled with fiery.

"Grrr….AHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Megaman

_Battle Card_

_Fire Ring_

Megaman shot out a fire ring, but it missed and Dark Rogue was ready to finish his final move.

"Your gone Megaman!"

"Geo LOOK OUT!" yelled Omega-Xis

_Rogue Break!_

Purple flames came out of the ground and it was shaking. It was going toward Megaman, but he couldn't escape in time…

Kelvin, , Ace, and Mr. Boreal were wondering what was going on…They saw Geo getting hurt from Dark Rogue's attack

"GEO!!!" yelled Kelvin "NOOOOO!!!"

Suddenly when the flame die out... Megaman looked different? He looked exactly like Rogue!?!?!?!

"_What is this power" thought Omega-Xis "This is...Rogue Noise Form"  
_

"Geo you ok?" asked Omega-Xis

He didn't reply…he stood there with determination in his eyes.

"Hmph, you and I have nothing in common" said Dark Rogue

_Rogue Break!_

Purple flames came out of the ground once again and head toward Megaman. But this time he used a Mu Barrier?!?

"What? A Mu Barrier?" said Dark Rogue in confusion

"Rogue…your life ends here" said Megaman in Rogue Noise

Megaman's left arm into a Breaksabre and he charged and so did Dark Rogue back

Megaman was fast, Rogue was struggling from Megaman's attacks, which made him weaker.

"_Megaman has gotten stronger" thought Dark Rogue_

"Ace…is that Rogue Noise?" asked Kelvin

"I believe so…Geo is getting stronger everyday" said Ace

"His Noise percentage is increasing rapidly" said Acid

"What is the percentage right now?" asked Ace and Kelvin

"Right now it reached its limit to 999.99%" replied Acid

"Hmmm…" said Kelvin

"_Geo…be strong…" _

Megaman and Dark Rogue's sword were caught at a tie…Megaman swing in a circle and then slashed diagonally at Rogue which knocking him back so hard that he hited the front door of WAZA.

"Argh, it's not over yet Megaman" said Dark Rogue

Dark Rogue, changed somehow, his power was increasing rapidly. A Dark Aura seem to be around him.

"Hmph…a Dark Chip…pathetic" said Geo

Suddenly a train stopped and dropped off 3 people…it was Luna, Bud, and Zack

"Megaman my hero!" yelled Luna.

"Step back Luna…" said Megaman

"Megaman?" said Luna in confusion

"Omega-Xis it's time…" said Megaman

Omega-Xis didn't say anything…he was just ready for it

_Finalize…_

_Black Ace!_

Megaman had red noise on his wings, green lines, and black shades on his Black Ace form.

"He opened the Meteor Server Access" said Ace

"I'm going to end this Rogue" said Megaman

"Hehehe, let's see if you could try" replied Dark Rogue

Megaman changed his hand and turned it into a Noise Sword and charged toward Dark Rogue. Once again, they did swordplay, but it only lasted for 3 minutes because Megaman got tired of this fight.

"Let's end this…now!" yelled Megaman

He threw a large black hole at Dark Rogue which made him trapped inside the sphere.

"Argh! What is the meaning of this Megaman!?!?!" yelled Dark Rogue

"There is no meaning…" said Megaman

Dark Rogue tries to escape the black hole which he is trapped inside of, but whatever attacks he tries to do on the black hole, it didn't work.

"This ends now."

Megaman dashed forward and slashed the black hole which made a huge explosion.

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" yelled Dark Rogue.

After the explosion, it seems that Dark Rogue is still alive but he reverted back to his human form.

"Hehehe, I don't get beaten that easily" said Solo.

"Where is Sonia?" asked Megaman

"Hehehe, I still have strength to defeat you once more!" yelled Solo

_Shock Note_

"_That attack is…_" thought Megaman

"Dark Note!" yelled Megaman

"Solo…you are finish, your too beat up to beat Megaman" said Dark Note

"Shut your trap Dark Note! You don't tell me what to do"

"Enough!" yelled Lyra "You will return to our master straight away!"

"Lyra…" said Omega-Xis

"Grrr…" said Solo

"Fine…we will meet again Megaman" said Solo

"Next time Megaman, your next on my list" said Dark Note

Solo and Dark Note left and Megaman reverted back to his human form. He fell and became unconscious.

"Geo!!!" yelled Luna, Bud, and Zack.

Ace, , Kelvin, and Dr. Goodall ran to Geo and took him to the hospital.

**Meanwhile…**

"Your battle with Megaman was most intriguing." said Lord Satan

"Hmph…what's next?" asked Solo

"You cannot be rude to our master Solo" said Dark Note

"It's alright Dark Note…your next mission is to capture Megaman" said Lord Satan.

"Whatever…" said Solo

"You are dismissed" said Lord Satan

Solo left and Dark Note was alone with Lord Satan

"Tomorrow, Megaman shall join our side" said Lord Satan

"A Dark Chip on him my Lord?" asked Dark Note

"Yes…I hope this one will work on him, his soul is hard to overcome to the darkness" said Lord Satan

"I shall let him join our side my Lord" said Dark Note

"Very well…where is Dark Phantom…he's been gone for 3 days" said Lord Satan

"Your faithful servant is here my Lord" said Hyde

"Hmph, where have you been?" asked Lord Satan "Excuses will be accept if you have brought me something reasonable"

"Hehehe, and so I have my Lord" replied Hyde "I have brought you your loyal servants to you my Lord"

There were human and 2 EM Wave beings. It was Richie and his EM being Yeti, Plesio, and Condor.

"Hmph I would say this is acceptable…" said Lord Satan "Now the Darkmen has been born!"

"Heheheehe, HAHAHAHA MUWHAHAAHAHA!" laughed Lord Satan.

**Rooftop **

"You are not controlled are you Master Solo?" asked Laplace

"Hmph, nothing can control me, those fools will never control me" replied Solo "I just wanted to see what is this Dark being up to"

"Why did you fight Megaman Master?" asked Laplace

"I wanted to see if he was strong enough to defeat the dark beings...so it seems he can that fool" replied Solo

"Are we going somewhere tomorrow Master Solo?" asked Laplace

"…Tomorrow, we shall see Geo Stelar…"

**That was Chapter 9! Sorry it took me so long to update, this story was so long . and I was busy. Solo was never Dark Rogue, he was still himself accept only his power increased. The soul didn't change to a Dark Soul. It was all an act so I made you guys confused huh? Solo is like Bass so he can't become a Dark person like Sonia. Well I hope you liked it. Get ready for Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Return of a Friend**


	10. Chapter 10: Return of a Friend

**Chapter 10: The Return of a Friend**

**Few hours later: At the Hospital**

"Ugh…where am I?" asked Geo covered with bruises

"You're in the hospital Geo" replied Luna

"Oh…what happen?" asked Geo

"Well, after Rogue was gone, it seems you got tired and fell unconscious after; Bud, Zack, and I carried you to the hospital"

"Oh…thanks Prez, where's Zack and Bud?"

"Getting you water…oh looks like their back" said Luna

"Hey Geo, you alright?" asked Bud

"Yeah, where's Omega-Xis?" asked Geo who just realized he's not here.

"Oh, Mr. Stelar, Ace, Mr. Boreal, and Dr. Goodall are taking care of him right now; it seems he got damaged from the battle with Rogue" said Zack

"Mrrrrrghhh, I wish we could've help" said Taurus

"Pedia, what's the chance that Geo will heal?" asked Zack

"He's getting better so it should be alright…but for Omega-Xis…who knows" replied Pedia

"Is Omega-Xis that badly damaged?" asked Geo "It's usually me who gets hurt, not Omega-Xis"

"Yeah, well it looks like Omega-Xis got poisoned" said Luna

"Poison…that's totally weird, I got to go see him" said Geo

"No Geo! As Student Body President of Echo Ridge Elementary; I order you to rest" said Luna

"But Prez, Omega-Xis is my friend, and I'm fine, yeah, I have a few bruises but overall I'm fine so let me go Prez!" yelled Geo

Vogue showed up and tried to calm Luna down

"Geo Stelar! If that's the way it is…be careful" said Luna

"Yeah, don't let us down, Megaman never let's us down" said Zack

"Hurry it up Geo! I need to battle you again" said Bud

"Thanks guys, you're the best." said Geo

He left the bed, got his clothes, change, and left the hospital to go to WAZA.

**At the Same Time…**

"Dark Note, it is time." said Lord Satan

"My Lord, why can't we do the mission?" asked Hyde

"You are not suited for this mission, only Dark Note can do it" replied Lord Satan

"A-as you wish my Lord" said Hyde in disappointment

"We shall go now…I will not fail you" said Dark Note

**WAZA**

"I'm finally here…it looks like I made a mess" said Geo

"Geo Stelar" said Queen Tia

"Ms. Tia?" said Geo in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Ace has invited me here, and so did Jack…come say hello Jack" said Queen Tia

"Hey Geo…how you been?" asked Jack

"It's been awhile that's what I know" said Geo

"Yeah, we just got released, they trust us now" said Jack

"And Ace is keeping us watched" said Queen Tia

"That's great news! Do you know where he is?" asked Geo

"Yes, he's at the Command Center right now" said Queen Tia

"I see, well you guys want to come with me?" asked Geo

"Sure, why not" said Jack

Jack, Queen Tia, and Geo went inside WAZA and go to the Command Center and saw Ace there with Kelvin, Mr. Boreal, and Dr. Goodall.

"Dad, is Omega-Xis gonna be alright?" asked Geo

"Yeah Geo, he's almost done with the repairings, he was kinda badly damaged" replied Kelvin "But he's ok now so don't worry"

"Ok…thanks Dad"

"Geo, Meggers has finish repairing!" said Dr. Goodall

"Hey kid, good to see you" yelled Omega-Xis

"Omega-Xis!!!"

They hugged each other because Geo was worry about him…and so were Omega-Xis

"By the way, the Anti-Dark Recovery Chip has been finished!" said Mr. Boreal

"We can now bring Sonia back!" said Ace

"…She might come any minute" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah…I have that feeling too…"

"Ace! There's trouble in Echo Ridge…it seems that Sonia has taken Luna, Bud, and Zack as a hostage!?!??!?!!" said Queen Tia and Jack

"Sigh, not good" said Omega-Xis

"Wait! We must have a plan Geo" said Ace

"We don't have time for that; we must get to Echo Ridge to save Prez, Zack, and Bud" said Geo

"If your gonna stop Sonia…then your gonna need the Anti-Dark Recovery Chip" said Dr. Goodall "And Arthur, Acidina, go with Geo and Omega-Xis

"Understood" said Ace and Acid together

"Thanks Mr. Goodall" said Geo "I hope this will work"

"Bah, we don't need help" said Omega-Xis

"They're gonna go anyway Omega-Xis" said Geo

"Son…be careful out there" said Kelvin "I'll be waiting for you"

"Don't worry dad, I'll be back before you know it" said Geo

"Ace, Acid, Omega-Xis, you guys ready?" asked Geo

"Yeah, let's go buck wild on the bad guys" said Omega-Xis

"Alright let's do this" said Ace

_EM Wave Change_

_Ace_

_On the Air!_

Ace and Acid fused to become Acid Ace

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

Geo and Omega-Xis fused to become Megaman!

Acid Ace and Megaman left WAZA and used the Wave Road to get to Echo Ridge.

"_Ace…be careful_" whispered Queen Tia

**Echo Ridge: On top of the Roof**

"Hahahahahaa! Humans are nothing but weaklings" said Dark Note

_Shock Note_

_Fortissimo _

Dark Note's attack destroy buildings, made people injured, and car accidents

"Megaman is sure late…where is that fool" said Dark Note

"Oh, I hope Megaman comes soon" said Zack

"I can't get out of these ropes" said Bud

"Those are called Wave Ropes; they are so tight, that you cannot break them"

"Sonia, come back to us, you don't want to do this" said Luna

"Shut up you foul girl, I don't need remarks from you" said Dark Note

"Ugh, where is Megaman when you need him" said Luna

Suddenly a black sword was heading in Dark Note's direction

Dark Note was shock and was able to dodge the sword on time.

"What the…it's the traitor" said Dark Note

"You shall pay for trying to control me, hehe luckily you failed, what a pitiful human" said Rogue

"Grrr you'll pay for that…but would you want to harm THESE humans?" asked Dark Note

"….."

"Solo!" yelled Megaman "Don't do it"

"Megaman!" yelled Luna, Bud, and Zack

"So you finally came Megaman…" said Dark Note, she looks to the left and sees someone she doesn't seem to know

"And you are?" asked Dark Note

"You met me before Sonia, its Acid Ace"

"Hmph, I never heard of you or that name"

"Enough of this, let's get this over with" said Rogue

"Tsk tsk tsk Solo," said Dark Note "I have hostages and Megaman doesn't want them to be destroyed unlike you Rogue"

"But, Megaman, if you want them to be free, your gonna need to put this Dark Chip in your heart" said Dark Note

She shows them the chip and sees the darkness around it

"That's cheating!" said Acid Ace

"He doesn't have a choice" said Dark Note

"Megaman don't do it!" yelled Acid Ace

"_Kid, I think I got a plan" whisper Omega-Xis_

"_What is it Omega-Xis?" asked Geo_

"Stop talking Megaman, and answer my question" said Dark Note

"_Hmmm…I think I know_" thought Megaman

"Fine…throw me the Dark Chip" said Megaman

"Megaman!?!?!" yelled Luna

"Throw it to me now" said Megaman

"Hehehehe, very well" said Dark Note

Dark Note threw the Dark Chip at Megaman…but all of a sudden, he dodged it and fired an Anti Dark Recovery Chip at Dark Note with a MegaBuster. She got hit

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" yelled Dark Note

Her soul was about to break…but it didn't work.

"What?!?!" said Acid Ace

"You have to make her weaker" said Rogue

_Rogue Knuckle_

_MegaBuster_

_Stealth Laser_

All 3 attack Sonia with all of the might, but it still wasn't enough.

"Hehehehe…Lord Satan power's are enough to defeat all of you!" yelled Dark Note

"She's weak…and theres only one thing to do" said Megaman

Megaman jump and ran to her and all of a sudden gave her a kiss…

"Megaman is kissing Harp Note!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Luna

"Luna calm down it seems to be working" said Vogue

Dark Note's Dark Soul began to strip, her eyes were green again, her color became pink again…and she realized where she was now, until she saw Megaman kissing her. Harp Note was kissing him back…until they stop after 2 minutes.

"Geo…thank you…and I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault and anything for a Brother like you Sonia" said Megaman who was smiling and relieved that Sonia was alright.

"Megaman did it hehe" said Acid Ace who was chuckling

"Hmph, I'm outta here" said Rogue

Luna became so furious that she seems to have lost balance and fell off the roof along with Zack and Bud

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" yelled Luna, Bud, and Zack

Acid Ace cut the rope and only got Bud and Zack…Luna was still falling

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, HELP ME SOMEONE!" yelled Luna

She was almost to the ground, until Rogue captured her on time.

"You can let go of me now" said Rogue

"Huh? Oh thank you…" said Luna who was blushing

"…Hmph" said Rogue who reverted back to Solo

"Wait, what is your name…and when will I see you again?" asked Luna

"Solo…and don't count on it"

Solo left and left Luna there who was still shock"

"Master Solo, I think that girl likes you" said Laplace

"Enough Laplace, it's time to go and rest"

"…Yes master"

Megaman and Harp Note went back down to see if Prez was alright. They reverted back to their human forms.

"Prez…you ok?" asked Geo

"Yeah…" said Luna who was still blushing

"Well looks like the out of tune harp is back" said Omega-Xis

"And I get to see Meggers again *giggles*" said Lyra

"Look lady I-"

"Give them a break Omega-Xis and let's go to WAZA to see Dad" said Geo

"Well, it's time to go back to WAZA and Luna, Bud, and Zack; you guys should go home now" said Ace back to his human form

"Will do Ace" said Luna "Zack! Bud! Let's go home now…" said Luna

"Yes Prez" said Zack and Bud together

They went home and Geo, Sonia, and Ace went back to WAZA by using the train.

**Meanwhile…**

"Looks like Dark Note has gone back to her original" said Hyde

"So it seems, but her Dark Soul I made a copy of" said Lord Satan

_Revive, Dark Copy: Dark Note_

"I will and always serve you master" said Dark Note (copy)

"Hehehe, and there's more Hyde" said Lord Satan

_Relinquish, Dark Copy: Dark Megaman_

"It's kicking ass time" said Dark Megaman (copy)

"Hehehehe soon those humans will realize what the Dark power is…hehehehhe" said Lord Satan

**That was Chapter 10 everyone, don't forget to read and review! I'll be updating ASAP. To Omega-Xis1: Thanks for the inspiration for the SoloxLuna. If I have any grammar or spelling error please tell me. Thanks!**

**Here comes Chapter 11! **

**Note: Chapter 13 will hopefully be the last chapter**

**Chapter 11: The Darkmen First Act **


	11. Chapter 11: The Darkmen First Act

**Chapter 11: The Darkmen First Act**

After the return of Harp Note, Geo and Sonia have gotten closer now…Omega-Xis thinks it is odd and Lyra thinks it is cute. Ace and Acid keep it to themselves. Right now they are on their way to WAZA.

"So Sonia, do you know what is this evil guy like?" asked Geo

"No Geo" replied Sonia "He only wears a hood or something, but I know his name is Lord Satan; the memory is very vague."

"So he has been making Dark Chips and manipulated his servants…but what for?" asked Ace himself, thinking this is very odd.

"I have a theory" replied Acid "What if the people he manipulated make him powerful?"

"How?" asked Omega-Xis

"Well take Sonia for example, he took over her…what if he absorbed her dark power?" said Acid

"Acid you make a good theory, but we don't even know if it's true" said Ace

"Yeah, but way to go Acid!" said Geo

"Pshh I can do way better than Acidina here" said Omega-Xis in fury

"We're almost there!" said Sonia

They arrived to WAZA and saw Kelvin Stelar standing in front of WAZA.

"Geo are you alright?" asked Kelvin

"Yeah and Sonia is back too" replied Geo

"Sonia!" yelled Kelvin "I'm glad your ok, we're gonna have to do some test to see if your alright and Lyra too, Dr. Goodall shall take care of you

"Ok well let's go then!" said Sonia

**Meanwhile…**

"Oy Lord Satan" said Dark Megaman "We can we go buck wild on those idiots and show them who's boss"

"Hmph no respect…just like Omega-Xis" said Lord Satan

"I created you when Dark Note has been battling Megaman, Dark Note was my eyes, ears, legs, and arms of the world"

"So you made me from analyzing Megaman?" asked Dark Note

"Correction and I thank you for helping" said Lord Satan

"I will and always serve you my Lord" replied Dark Note

"Since I have enough power, making Dark Souls are easy, I can just make them and become their own body, but their personality will be dark and the same as their Wizards"

"Interesting…less talking more fighting!" yelled Dark Megaman

"Enough, tomorrow we shall strike…for now…we shall rest."

"Hmph…" said Dark Megaman

"Less rudeness and more kindness Dark Megaman" said Dark Note

"Yeah yeah…whatever"

"Forget him Dark Note, and both of you may rest…tomorrow Plesio, Dark Phantom, Condor, Yeti Blizzard, Dark Megaman, and Dark Note…we shall strike tomorrow and show fear to the humans."

**At WAZA**

Sonia and Lyra have finish taking their test, right now they just want to relax after a long day.

"So Sonia" said Geo "Where are you going now?"

"I don't know Geo…you want to go to the roof and do star gazing?" asked Sonia

"Sure…it's not gonna be boring for you?"

"No…I just want to relax after such a long day" replied Sonia

"Ok let's go and take the train, I'll tell Ace, my dad, and Dr. Goodall that we're leaving"

"And can I sleepover again?" asked Sonia

"Sure, you have been through a lot"

"Thanks Geo!" replied Sonia

They said goodbye to everyone, left to the train station, and went on their way to Echo Ridge Elementary Rooftop.

**At the Same Time**

"Sigh…" sighed Luna "I wonder what's Megaman doing right now…or Solo"

"…Solo?" asked Luna herself "No way…"

"_Megaman, Megaman, Megaman, Solo"_ thought Luna

"…Solo, again"

"I think you like him Luna" said Vogue

"What???? No way!" yelled Luna

"But you have been thinking about him lately" replied Vogue

"Megaman is all mine, that girl Sonia is always a snotty who's always is around him" said Luna

"If you say so…why won't you look for Solo?" asked Vogue

"Hmm…maybe he's at Alohaha, and besides he is a Murian" said Luna till she realize what she just said.

"VOGUE!" yelled Luna "Don't force to say those things…"

"Your blushing Luna" said Vogue

"No I'm not!" yelled Luna

"You should go to sleep it's getting late" said Vogue in a calm way

"Fine…"

Luna went to sleep and secretly in her mind…she thought about Solo…but where could she find him? It would be impossible to her.

Luna felt tired and decided to go to sleep, thinking of where or when will Solo show up…

**10:57 pm**

It was at night, the train took an hour to get to Echo Ridge, so Geo had to call his mom and dad to tell them where he was. He used his Hunter-VG and called his mom.

"Geo, where are you at this late of night?" asked Hope

"Mom, I'm at the rooftop of the school with Sonia" replied Geo "Is it ok if she sleepover again?"

"Yeah of course, be home in 11:30, it's getting late you know" said Hope

"Don't worry Hope, I'll take care of these couples here" said Omega-Xis

"Um…hehe thanks Omega-Xis" said Geo who was blushing

"Hahaha, alright Omega-Xis well I'll see you tonight" said Hope

She hanged up and Geo went to Sonia who was sitting down watching the stars with Lyra who went back to her Hunter-VG and so did Omega-Xis.

"Aren't they beautiful?' asked Geo looking at the sky.

"Yeah…they are Geo" replied Sonia.

"You know Sonia, these stars remind me of you…" said Geo

"Why is that?"

"Because you're always smiling and outgoing, I'm not like you" replied Geo "Every time I see you, you give me life again"

"Really…Geo, you know why I smile everyday?"

"Why?" asked Geo

"Because, you would always cheer me up and tell me to never give up" said Sonia "Our first Brother Band on that day told me that we share a strong bond and we'll always destined to take care of each other no matter what; every time I see you…it's a new me"

Geo smiled and started to hold her hand which made Sonia blushed. She put her head his shoulder and Geo put his head on Sonia's head. They look at the stars like there was no tomorrow.

"Geo…" said Sonia.

"Yeah Sonia?" replied Geo

"You're the best thing that ever happen to me" said Sonia

"So are you…" replied Geo

They both kissed and it lasted for 2 to 3 minutes…

After that they realized it was getting late. Geo and Sonia went back to Geo's house. Kelvin and Hope were already asleep from a long day. Geo and Sonia brush and wash up together because they were so tired they didn't even change to their pajamas. Instead they just slept in the couch together and finally went to sleep…

**Meanwhile…**

"My Lord, what is the plan tomorrow?" asked Dark Note.

"At WAZA there is a main computer that controls most of the electricity of the world" replied Lord Satan "We need enough electricity to power up the Dark Soul Factory, but we would need images of Acid Ace and Taurus Fire"

"With them we can make Acid Ace and Taurus Fire?" asked Dark Note

"Yes, with them, we are complete." said Lord Satan.

"Did you put anything else my Lord?" asked Dark Note.

"All of you have equip a program…this is enough to rule this wretched world and show them the power of the dark side"

"Very good My Lord" said Dark Note

"Tomorrow, you and Dark Megaman shall battle Megaman and Harp Note" said Lord Satan "Keep them distracted while Yeti Blizzard, Condor, Dark Phantom, and Plesio get the electricity of the main computer."

"Your plan shall succeed…" said Dark Note.

**That was Chapter 11 everyone. Plan didn't start yet. It'll start at Chapter 12. Maybe the Chapter might not end at Chapter 13. But I want it to end .. So I'm gonna finish this story really quick. Well don't forget to read and review. **

**Let me know if I have any spelling errors or grammar errors. **

**Chapter 12: First Act begins **

**Btw, Megaman wasn't corrupted, he was made by Lord Satan because now he has enough power…His appearance will be revealed in later chapters. Well that's all. I hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 12: The First Act Begins

**Chapter 12: The First Act Begins**

It was 9:56 in the morning; Hope just woke up while Kelvin was still sleeping. She went to the living room and saw Sonia and Geo sleeping on the couch.

"_Guess I'll go make breakfast_" whispered Hope.

She was making breakfast to wake up Sonia and Geo, but Kelvin was the first one to wake up.

"What is that smell?" asked Kelvin "It smells good!"

"Its eggs and toast" replied Hope

"I see and where are the 2 love birds?" asked Kelvin

"Right here" said Omega-Xis and Lyra together

Sonia and Geo just woke up and realize the smell of the eggs and toast.

"Wow that smells good Hope" said Sonia

"Yeah mom, what did you make?" asked Geo

"Eggs and toast, well get washed up and eat some breakfast while you're at it"

Sonia and Geo washed up while Lyra and Omega-Xis were watching tv outside.

"What are you watching Omega-Xis?" asked Lyra

"Crime fighters" replied Omega-Xis "Is it too violated for you?"

"Just be cause you're a brute doesn't mean that it makes me scared" said Lyra

"Jeez, I'm just asking *_mumbles_* _women_" said Omega-Xis

"What did you say about women Omega-Xis?" asked Lyra

"Uhh nothing hehe" said Omega-Xis nervously.

There was a phone call from Geo's Hunter-VG

"Hey Geo, pick up your phone would ya?" said Omega-Xis

"Ok" replied Geo

He picked up the phone and said "Browse" the screen showed up and it was Ace with Acid.

"Hey Ace, what's up?" asked Geo

"Bad news Geo, it looks like Dark Phantom and his so-called Darkmen are taking over the computer in WAZA."

"Darkmen?" asked Omega-Xis

"That's what they called themselves" said Acid

"What a lame name" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah well, we don't have time for insults" said Ace "Geo, Sonia, it's time for you guys to head to WAZA right now!"

"Roger that" said Geo and Sonia together

"Mom, Dad…" said Geo

"We know Geo" said Kelvin "Go on son, fight the people you love"

"Thanks dad…" replied Geo

"Don't worry Kelvin, Hope, Lyra and I will take care of them" said Omega-Xis

"We know you would" said Hope "Off you go, it's time to go save the world again Geo."

"Alright let's go buck wild!" yelled Omega-Xis

"I'm with you Omega-Xis" said Lyra

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo _

_On the Air!_

Geo and Omega-Xis fused to become Megaman.

"It's our turn now!" yelled Sonia in excitement

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia_

_On the Air!_

Harp Note dropping in!

Megaman and Harp Note disappeared and probably went to the Wave Road. While Kelvin and Hope watch them go and help humanity.

"Be careful…" said Kelvin

**Meanwhile at WAZA**

"Tia, Jack, get out of there" yelled Ace "I'll handle them myself"

"Ace, you're not strong enough and there are 4 of them" said Queen Tia

"2 waves changed and the other 2 are just ugly monsters" said Jack

"Monsters you say?" said Condor

"Well, enough said" said Plesio "Let's EM Wave Change"

_EM Wave Change_

_Condor!_

_EM Wave Change_

_Plesio!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Plesio and Condor who were laughing.

Plesio turn into Plesio Surf, while Condor turned into Terra Condor…but their color is purple and their eyes are red.

"I am Dark Terra Condor"

"And I am Dark Plesio Surf"

"Uh-oh, not good" said Acid

"I hope Megaman and Harp Note come soon" said Ace "Maybe Taurus Fire"

Then suddenly a flamethrower fired at Dark Plesio Surf and Terra Condor

"Mrrrrghhhhhh" yelled Taurus Fire "Sorry I'm late Ace"

"Well at least you were earlier than Geo and Sonia, Bud" said Ace

"Dark Plesio Surf, Dark Terra Condor" said Dark Phantom "Distract them while Yeti Blizzard and I follow our master's plans"

"Plan?" said Dr. Goodall

"I think the plan has something to do with the main computer" said Queen Tia

"Argh, enough!" yelled Ace "This ends now!"

"Arthur!" yelled Dr. Goodall "You might strain yourself"

"Sorry Doc" replied Ace "I need to stall time till Megaman and Harp Note come…they must be in trouble"

_EM Wave Change_

_Ace_

_On the Air!_

Acid Ace is ready to rock and roll!

**At the Same Time: at the end of Echo Ridge City**

"Hopefully we can make it there in time" said Megaman

"That was odd how so many viruses were in our way" said Harp Note

"Yeah…but we can't worry about that now" said Megaman "We got to help Ace and perhaps Bud is there"

"_Hehehe, sorry kid" said an Unknown voice "Your not gonna make it to save them"_

"Who's there?" asked Harp Note

"_We meet again"_

2 dark figures appeared right in front of Megaman and Harp Note. They couldn't believe who they were.

"Dark Megaman and Dark Note are ready to go buck wild!" yelled Dark Megaman

"Wow, he sounds like you Omega-Xis" said Megaman

"Hehehehe, I am the very dark soul of Omega-Xis" replied Dark Megaman

"Then that means-"

"Yes Harp Note" said Dark Note "I am the dark soul of Lyra Note"

"Alright now we have introduced ourselves…let's get fighting!" yelled Dark Megaman

Dark Megaman transformed his left hand to a Dark Sword and started charging toward Megaman and Dark Note fired a Shock Wave at Harp Note.

"Oh no" said Omega-Xis "Kid, counter-attack!"

"Right"

_Battle Card_

_Long Sword_

Megaman's hand turn into a Long Sword and then he started to attack Dark Megaman. Megaman swinged up, down, diagonal, left, right, across, and then both of their swords caught each other. Then Dark Megaman punched Megaman stomach, which made him hit one of the buildings.

"Kid, I think we're at the Visible Zone now" said Omega-Xis

"Stop talking Megaman and fight!" yelled Dark Megaman

They were still doing swordplay. Everyone was watching Megaman and Dark Megaman fight; they even had the media to look at it.

_Shock Note!_

_Diamond Song!_

Harp Note and Dark Note attack made an explosion.

"Ugh let's try something different" said Harp Note

_Battle Card _

_Gatling Gun_

Harp Note fired a multiple gun shot at Dark Note, she used barrier but it didn't work. Dark Note fell down to the streets.

"Not bad…but not good enough!" yelled Dark Note

_Battle Card _

_Mad FireX _

Dark Note fired fire balls at Harp Note, Harp Note dodged 2 but got hit the last shot. She fell and hit a car.

"Sonia!" yelled Megaman "Grrr… you'll pay for that!!!"

_Noise Change _

_Libra!_

Megaman turned Libra Noise

_Side Spread_

Megaman fired a Side Spread at Dark Note, but missed. Then he did something different

"This ends NOW!" yelled Megaman

_Meteor Light Barrage_!

Light blue and green fire balls were coming out of Megaman's hand. He hit Dark Megaman and Dark Note together. He ran to Sonia to see if she was ok.

"Sonia?" said Megaman "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Geo…" said Sonia "I think Lyra broke the Wave Change"

"Yeah she did" replied Megaman

"I'll carry you to the hospital" said Megaman "You must be out of strength"

"Yeah…" said Sonia, she then fell asleep. Megaman carried her and left to take her to the hospital…but suddenly. A sword slashed his hands, but it wasn't too bad

"Argh!" yelled Megaman "Who's that?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten kid" said Dark Megaman…but he looked different.

"No way!" yelled Omega-Xis

"I am now Black Ace!" yelled Dark Megaman

"How can you acquire this?" asked Megaman who was confused

_Quick Strings!_

"Ahh!?!" yelled Megaman

He was able to dodge the attack in time.

"Lord Satan gave us the program…with his power; he was able to make the Ace and Joker Program" said Dark Note

"But that's not possible…unless!?!?!" said Megaman in shock

"Correct, he has visit Meteor G before!!!" said Dark Megaman

"Finish him Dark Megaman!" said Dark Note

"Shut up!" yelled Dark Megaman "You're not the boss of me!"

He threw a black hole at Megaman and his arm turn into a Noise Sword.

_Black End…Galaxy!_

He sliced the black hole…but suddenly Megaman turn into Red Joker

"I don't have time for you…let's end this for real!" yelled Megaman

_Red Gaia Eraser_!

He fired a laser at Megaman with his hand which made Dark Megaman flew backward and made him fell to the sea.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Megaman

His disk flew and fired a laser at Dark Megaman and Dark Note. Dark Note fell into the sea with Dark Megaman.

Then Megaman punched the sea and made a huge explosion!

"It's time to go back Dark Megaman!" yelled Dark Note

"Grrr…"

Dark Note and Dark Megaman disappeared.

"It's finally over…off to WAZA" said Megaman

Then suddenly, Sonia finally woke up and said "What happen?"

"…Don't worry" replied Megaman "You're safe now"

"If you say so" said Sonia

The media saw Megaman carrying Sonia so he had to run away and then off to WAZA.

**Somewhere in the Wave Road**

"Hmph… annoying idiots nowadays" said Solo

"What shall we do master?" asked Laplace

"Let's go to WAZA and see what those pathetic Darkmen are doing"

**Ok that was chapter 12 everyone! Don't forget to read and review and tell me if I have any grammar errors. Btw, the dude with lots of question marks, your idea is great! I might use some of it. Since you wrote all of those ideas and want it to be published, I'll take some of your ideas, not all because it might mess up of my idea of the story. **

**Well the story is almost ending. Keep reading everyone!**

**Chapter 13: The Dark World**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dark World

**Chapter 13: The Dark World**

**WAZA**

_Wing Blade!_

Acid Ace locked on hit swords and charged toward Dark Plesio Surf and Dark Terra Condor. He was tired that he could almost strain himself.

_Wing Laser_!

Dark Terra Condor fired a laser at Acid Ace which made him knock to the ground.

"Gyaaahhhhh!" yelled Acid Ace

"Ace!" yelled Queen Tia "Hang in there!"

"Grrr…" said Acid Ace "Acid…I'm sorry but I don't have any other choice"

"…." Acid didn't say anything

_Finalize_

_Black Acid Ace!_

"Oh no!" yelled Dr. Goodall "Arthur finalized…that's not good"

_Thunder Breath!_

Dark Plesio Surf fired lightning bolt out of his mouth. Black Acid Ace was about to dodge it in time, then his right hand turn into a sword and sliced Dark Plesio Surf.

"Argggghhhhhhhh" yelled Dark Plesio Surf

"Hey Sis" said Jack "I just noticed Bud is not here"

"Your right…where did he go?" asked Queen Tia

"Wait aren't people still inside the building?" asked Jack

"Aaron is still there, but the others evacuate to Alohaha" replied Dr. Goodall

"He must went inside then" said Queen Tia

**Inside WAZA**

"Mmmrrrrghhh, Mr. Boreal is gonna be somewhere around here" said Taurus Fire

"You're too late" said an Unknown voice. "I have him hostage"

It was Yeti Blizzard.

"Let him go!" yelled Taurus Fire

"Hehehehe…I don't think so" replied Yeti Blizzard.

Yeti Blizzard was holding a Dark Chip in his hand…then later he put it in his heart and he got absorbed from it

"Ok this isn't good" said Taurus Fire

Yeti Blizzard color changed. He had a purple aura around him.

"Call me…Dark Yeti Blizzard!"

"Mmmrrrghhh, I don't care what your called" said Taurus Fire "Come on LET'S FIGHT!"

_Taurus Flame_

Taurus Fire let out a flamethrower.

"Arghhh!!! Hot Hot HOTT!!!" yelled Dark Yeti Blizzard

_Snowball Fall!_

Snow balls kept raining down on Taurus Fire. It was impossible to block and then suddenly…

_Shock Note _

_Fortissimo _

"Harp Note is ready to rock!"

"Mmrrrrrgghhhhh, your late Harp Note" said Taurus Fire

"Sorry…Megaman and I had trouble on the way" said Harp Note

"Well, we can't worry about that now Bud" said Harp Note

_Pulse Song_

_Ox Tackle_

A heart shaped song fired at Dark Yeti Blizzard. He dodged it then Taurus Fire charged at him and made him knock down to the stairs.

"Graaaaghhhh!" yelled Dark Yeti Blizzard.

Harp Note got a battle card ready.

_Battle Card_

_Thunder Ball!_

Harp Note fired a thunder ball at Dark Yeti Blizzard. He got paralyzed and disappeared.

"Well that's that" said Harp Note

"Mmmmrrrrghhh, good job Harp Note" said Taurus Fire "Let's go to the main computer"

"Right" replied Harp Note

**Outside of WAZA building**

"Ace, are you alright?" asked Queen Tia

"Yeah…Geo will take care of him, so don't worry Tia" replied Ace

_Multi-Noise_

_Taurus!_

_Heat Cannon_

Megaman fired at Dark Terra Condor, after that he disappeared.

"Let's finish this you coward!" yelled Megaman

_Multi-Noise_

_Gemini_

_Rocket Knuckle_

His arm fired like a rocket, Dark Plesio Surf dodged it, but it still wasn't enough.

"Is that the best you got Megaman?" asked Dark Plesio Surf

"Hehehe, I'm not done yet…" replied Megaman

His rocket knuckle came back to the Dark Plesio Surf which made him knock down to the ground.

On Megaman's left hand, an electric sword came to his hand.

_Thunderbolt Blade!_

"Noooooooooo!!!" yelled Dark Plesio Surf.

Instead of disappearing, he was deleted.

Megaman reverted back to his original form.

"You guys take care of Ace, I'll go after Phantom" said Megaman

"Alright, be careful Megaman" said Jack

"Thanks" he replied

Suddenly a black blade was flying toward him; luckily he dodged it on time.

"Rogue?" said Megaman

"Where is the leader of the Darkmen?" asked Rogue "I want to have my revenge"

"Leader?" said Megaman who is confused "What leader"

"He is the one ordering around these pathetic people you just fought" replied Rogue

"Do you know his name?" asked Megaman

"…Lord Satan" replied Rogue

"Wow he sure sounds scary" said Omega-Xis in a sarcastic way.

"_It won't be scary when I'm holding your friends hostages"_

"It's him!" yelled Rogue

"It is I…Lord Satan!"

He had black wings, red eyes, his feet were made of claws, a some kind of magnifying glass on his right eye, and his hair was in his shoulders.

"I think he reminds me of someone" said Dr. Goodall

"…It can't be…" said Megaman

"That's…Dr. Regal?" said Ace

"I guess so…he must have no memory of his past" said Dr. Goodall

"Well, that's sad" said Jack

"I'm here to get my revenge!" yelled Rogue

_Laplace!_

_Spinning Blade!_

He threw a blade at Lord Satan, but he missed.

"Hehehe…"

_Dark Sword_

He swinged the purple sword to the ground and it made dark slashes.

"Arrrghhhh…" yelled Rogue

"Rogue!" yelled Megaman

"Kid, this guy is tough" said Omega-Xis "Let's go buck wild!"

_MegaBuster_

Pink shots came out of Megaman's buster, but it still wasn't enough.

"Hehehe, this world will be full of darkness before you know it."

Suddenly, Dark Phantom arrived and bowed down to Lord Satan.

"My Lord, it is ready" said Dark Phantom

"Perfect, send the electricity to the laser immediately."

"I'm gonna stop you from this madness!" yelled Megaman

"That's too bad…because I have all of your friends as hostages" said Lord Satan

He held up a black globe and inside was Sonia, Bud, Zack, and Prez.

"No way!!!!" yelled Megaman

"One move Megaman, and your friends will be ceased of existence" said Dark Phantom.

"…….."

"Geo, you got to do something!" said Omega-Xis

"I'm sorry…but I can't"

"Hehehe, good boy" said Lord Satan.

"I have enough of this!" yelled Omega-Xis

_Beast Slap_!

He sliced Lord Satan's hand and got the black globe from him.

"You feeling confident now?" asked Omega-Xis

"Yeah, let's do this!"

Omega-Xis put down the globe and slice it with his claws to release the black globe. It open and out came Luna, Sonia, Bud, and Zack.

"Dark Phantom" yelled Lord Satan "Activate the laser now!!!"

_Transferring electricity to the laser…Complete!_

"Hehehehehe…AHAHAHAHAHA" yelled Lord Satan in laughter "Humans…bow down to me!"

Everyone in the world seemed to bow down to him, except for Megaman, Sonia, Luna, Bud, and Zack. Everyone eyes turn red and bowed down to him.

The world became dark and scary. Everyone obeyed their new ruler…Lord Satan.

"Its odd how these brats are not following my orders…" said Lord Satan

"Because all of us share a strong bond" said Luna who just woke up

Rogue came back with consciousness and said

"Your tyranny ends here" said Rogue

"My hero…" said Luna

"We've been through a lot of things together…that's why you can't control us or tell us what we do" said Sonia

"Our bonds are stronger than you think" said Zack

"Together we are one" said Bud

"Together we form a team" said Megaman

"We are…the Starforce" everyone said that all together

"Hmph…get rid of these pathetic humans…they are no longer needed" said Lord Satan "Return to base immediately after you dispose of them"

"Your wish is my command my Lord" said Dark Phantom

"As your reward…another Dark Chip" said Lord Satan

He gave Dark Phantom another Dark Chip and it made him even more powerful

"Hehehehehehehe…Thank you for your kindness..."

_Dark Megaman_

_Dark Note_

_Dark Terra Condor_

_Dark Yeti Blizzard_

_Dark Acid Ace_

_Dark Taurus Fire_

_Dark Phantom_

"We the Darkmen will follow you forever Lord Satan!" said all of the Darkmen

"Dark Phantom…you are strong enough…dispose of them immediately" said Lord Satan

Lord Satan and all of the Darkmen left accept for Dark Phantom.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" said Dark Phantom "Hehehehe…"

**That was Chapter 13 everyone, don't forget to read and review. Tell me if I have any grammar errors and so forth**

**Chapter 14: Enter the Heart of Darkness**


	14. Chapter 14: Enter the Heart of Darkness

**Chapter 14: Enter the Heart of Darkness**

"Hehehehehe…with this power, I can destroy all of you!!!" yelled Dark Phantom "This is exactly what I had in the script"

"Enough, you coward" yelled Rogue "Your nothing but a pawn in Lord Satan's little game"

"Shut up you foul Murian" replied Dark Phantom "You need to fix that terrible mouth of yours or it'll ruin my script"

_Laplace!_

_Rogue Break!_

Rogue made an earthquake with purple lasers going toward Dark Phantom. He didn't move at all…

"Hmph…" said Rogue

A dark aura was around Dark Phantom.

"My power has double now…you are finished Rogue!"

"Ugh, this guys is annoying me" said Omega-Xis

"He's dead meat when we combine our powers" said Taurus Fire

"You got that right, let's rock!" said Harp Note

"…I just want to get rid of that fool" said Rogue

_MegaBuster_

_Taurus Fire_

_Dancing Spinning Blade_

_Pulse Song_

Everyone combined there attacks…but it wasn't enough.

"Now it's my turn!" yelled Dark Phantom

_Phantom Slash_

"Graaaaghhhhhhh!" yelled everyone except Luna and Zack. They weren't battling Rogue because they don't have the power to.

"Zack, we got to help them somehow…" said Luna

"Yes…but how?" asked Zack

"How about we cheer them on?" replied Luna

"I guess that could work" said Vogue

"Well then…let's get on with it" said Pedia

"_Come on you guys!"_

"_Wake up!"_

"_You got a world to save"_

"_Don't make a lady wait"_

"_We're brothers!"_

"_And we stick together…always!!!"_

"Mmmmrrrghhh…Prez?" said Taurus Fire

"Ugh…Zack?" said Sonia

"Come on kid…your friends are waiting for ya" said Omega-Xis

"..Right…let's finish this"

"Master…" said Laplace

"I'm fine…I'm tired of these Darkmen." said Rogue.

_Noise Change_

_Crown!_

_Plasma Shot_

A thunder ball fired at Dark Phantom which made him paralyzed.

"Arrrrghhh" yelled Dark Phantom

Rogue made Laplace transformed and sliced Dark Phantom with multiple hits.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" yelled Dark Phantom "Hehehe… Lord Satan will destroy all of you!"

"Right…now that's over…what do we do now?" asked Harp Note.

"Well…maybe my dad isn't control unlike the people here in WAZA…have you noticed that Ace disappeared?" asked Megaman

"He is not controlled I guess" said Taurus Fire.

"Megaman…we need to stop these people" said Rogue

"I'll ask my dad…he must know something." said Megaman

They all use the Wave Road. Bud carried Luna and Megaman carried Zack.

"Right…let's go to my house" said Megaman

**At the Heart of Darkness…**

"My Lord…Dark Phantom has been deleted" said Dark Note

"Hmph…good riddance" replied Lord Satan "He was nothing to me anyway"

"Aye, Megaman and his crew might be coming to us" said Dark Megaman

"Good…all of you will dispose of them once they have all arrived" said Lord Satan

"Those pathetic humans are no match for my power" said Dark Terra Condor

"Aw shucks they need to suck some Mega Snacks like a baby" said Dark Acid Ace

"Mmmmrrrrrrghhh, no match for us of course" said Taurus Fire

"…The world is ours for the taking" said Lord Satan.

**Earth**

Megaman and his allies have arrived to his house. They go back to their human forms.

"Mom?" yelled Geo "Dad?"

"Geo…you're alright" said Kelvin

"Yeah, I'm happy you weren't control dad" said Geo

"Yes, I had a device that protects your mother and I from the dark power" said Kelvin

"Where is she?" asked Geo

"She's sleeping right now" replied Kelvin

"Oh…dad how can we find the Darkmen?" asked Geo

"Hmm…well you would all need to wear this…accept you Geo" said Kelvin

He handed everyone a pendant which was exactly like Geo.

"Thanks Mr. Stelar" said everyone accept Solo of course

"Anyway I think I know who can help you" said Kelvin "Go to the Roof of the school, there's an old friend you should meet"

"Alright Kelvin" said Sonia

"_What?" thought Luna "Sonia gets to call Mr. Stelar by his first name and I can't???"_

"Luna?' said Geo "Are you ok, because you're like on fire"

"Uhhh ummm…" said Luna "Nothing hehehe…"

"_Prez's jealous" whispered Bud to Zack_

"_You got that right Bud" replied Zack_

"Ahem!" said Luna

"Oh hehehehe…" said Bud and Zack nervously

"Well there is no time to waste…let's get this over with" said Solo

"Oh by the way Geo, someone wants to see you" said Kelvin

A man with a vest and a machine-like wizard next to him.

"Ace?" said Geo and Sonia together

"How come you're not manipulated" said Solo

"Simple, me and Acid are awesome!" said Ace

"Sigh…what Ace is trying to say is that since he has an EM Wave being, you can't be hypnotized" said Kelvin

"Well, I guess that explains a lot" said Omega-Xis

"What about Prez and Zack?" asked Geo

"Your bonds with them are strong..." said Kelvin "You help the people you love most"

"Most?!" said Luna who thought Geo liked Luna.

"Let's get on our way now" said Geo

They went outside and realized not a single person is outside.

"Uh…dad…where are the other people?" asked Geo

"I think their at home, well let's just get going"

**At the Same time**

"_All humans stop those people that try to oppose me!" _yelled Lord Satan.

He was talking to all the humans in their minds.

**Back to Earth**

"Kelvin…I think people are coming out of their house" said Sonia

"Mr. Stelar…they look scary" said Luna

"Uh-oh…RUN!" yelled Kelvin

They ran so they could get away from the manipulated people.

"We're almost there!" yelled Zack

"We'll go faster if we EM Wave Change" said Geo

"Well let's do it then!" said Ace

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo _

_On the Air!_

_EM Wave Change _

_Ace _

_On the Air!_

_EM Wave Change_

_Solo_

_On the Air!_

Geo, Ace, and Solo EM Wave Change.

"Sonia you don't have to EM Wave Change and you too Bud" said Megaman

"Uh ok" said Bud

"Um ok well let's hurry we're almost there." replied Sonia

"We'll take the Wave Road" said Acid

"Ok let's go the roof already!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Uh wait…who's gonna take Luna, Zack, Dad, Bud, and Sonia?" asked Megaman

"I'll carry Zack, Bud, and your dad" said Acid Ace "Solo, go carry Luna there"

"Why?" asked Rogue "I don't carry humans"

"Too bad" said Acid Ace "You don't have a choice"

"Errrr…" said Luna

"Whoa, she's blushing mad" said Zack

"ZACK" yelled Luna

"Hm-hmph…" said Rogue a little bit blushing

"Well I guess I get to carry Sonia then" said Megaman who was blushing

"Hehehe…" said Sonia also blushing.

"_Grrr…that Sonia…but I still have Solo…WHAT AM I SAYING!" thought Luna_ "_But Megaman will be mine"_

"Enough talking, we got to get out of here first!!!" yelled Bud feeling scared.

Megaman was carrying Sonia; Rogue was carrying Luna, and Acid Ace was carrying Kelvin, Bud, and Zack.

They were able to manage to reach the roof on time.

"Ok we're here" said Kelvin

"Who are we suppose to meet here dad?" asked Megaman

"_The 3 AM Sages"_

"It's Pegasus, Dragon, and Leo" said Megaman.

All of them have reverted to their human form.

"Bah, what do you want?" asked Omega-Xis

"Manners Omega-Xis" said Lyra.

"He's always rude that Meggers" said Acid

"Get a life Acid" said Omega-Xis

"Personally, I have one" said Acid

"Enough, all of you!" yelled Geo and Ace

"For the last time Omega-Xis, we are your allies" said Pegasus

"Maaahh…whatever" replied Omega-Xis

"Geo Stelar, we are going to take you to the Heart of Darkness" said Dragon

"Along with your chosen friends who have the power to EM Wave Change…they will take the task to destroy the darkness within the planet" said Leo

"Do you agree to take the task…if you do, go through this portal, and if not, you won't save the people you love so much…" said Pegasus

"You guys ready?" asked Megaman

They all nodded their heads.

"We're ready" said Megaman

"Then you may pass…" said the 3 Sages.

"Luna, Zack, dad…" said Megaman "We're be back…we promise"

"We know you will be Geo" said Kelvin

"Don't let us down guys!" yelled Zack

"And remember not to keep a lady waiting!" said Luna

They all nodded and went inside the portal.

Geo, Sonia, Ace, Solo, and Bud entered the portal and along with the dangers that wait for them…

**Meanwhile…**

"They have entered…" said Lord Satan

"I can't wait for to go buck wild on them!" said Dark Megaman

"Shall we dispose of them?" asked Dark Note

"Hehehe…proceed once they actually arrived" said Lord Satan

**OMG that was chapter 14. Chapter 15 is the last chapter. Stay Tune. Don't forget to Read and Review**

**Chapter 15: Final Battle**


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

**Chapter 15: The Final Battle**

The 5 heroes entered the Heart of Darkness. Dangers are ahead…will they make it?

"We're here…" said Rogue

"We're already in our EM Wave form" said Taurus Fire

"Well then are we ready to go buck wild?" asked Omega-Xis

"You bet, let's go now" said Acid Ace

"Right…here it goes" said Megaman

"No matter what happens…don't look back" said Harp Note

"Yeah…you heard the lady, don't look back" said Acid Ace

"We are…Team Starforce!" yelled Megaman

They ran forward to the Heart of Darkness, there was a stairway made of darkness; the 5 heroes running to find dangers waiting ahead.

**Dark Chamber**

"My Lord, they are on their way…" said Dark Note

"Go forth Dark Acid Ace; stall them so I can generate a power no one has ever seen"

"Yes my Lord" said Dark Acid Ace. He disappeared to find the 5 heroes.

**Back to the Heart of Darkness Trail**

"*Gasp* are we there yet?" asked Harp Note

"I don't know…but I hope we get there soon" said Megaman

"_Oh well, your almost there alright"_

"Who's there?" asked Rogue

"Mmrrrghh, it sounds like…Ace?" said Bud

"They call me…Dark Acid Ace"

"You will not pass" said Dark Acid Ace

"Oh well, I think we are" replied Acid Ace

"I don't think so, fight me and you pass" said Dark Acid Ace

"Alright…let's go" said Acid Ace

"We're going to help you Ace" said Harp Note

"Yeah Ace, don't forget about us" said Taurus Fire

"…Sorry guys…but this is my fight" replied Acid Ace

"Hehehe…let's get it on already." said Dark Acid Ace

There was a door behind Dark Acid Ace; he had a plan of what to do…

"Hey you guys…take care" said Acid Ace

_Acid Laser_

He fired 4 shots of laser at Megaman, Rogue, Harp Note, and Taurus Fire. They all got through the door.

"Ace!!!" yelled Megaman but the door was already shut…

"Forget him Megaman, we must move on" said Rogue

"…." He didn't say anything.

"Megaman…" said Harp Note

"Don't worry Harp Note…I know Ace will come back because Ms. Tia and Jack are counting on him" said Megaman

**Back on Earth**

"*Gasp*…Ace…Jack?" said Queen Tia

"Sis…I'm right here" replied Jack

"Oh…where's Ace?" asked Queen Tia "I thought I heard his voice or Megaman's..."

"We should go hide somewhere, these people are manipulated and the world has a weird atmosphere"

"Right…let's go Jack" replied Queen Tia

**Heart of Darkness Trail**

"I wonder whose next on the list…" said Taurus Fire

"I don't know, but one person has to stay behind, if we get caught up with something" said Rogue

"…." Megaman didn't say anything.

"…Alright" said Harp Note"

_Your next opponent is...me"_

"Dark Note…" said Harp Note

"Bud, Geo, Solo…you know what to do" said Harp Note

"Sonia don't do this…" said Megaman

"I'm sorry Geo, but you're our only hope"

_Shock Note_

_Diamond Note_

"Now!" yelled Rogue.

They went inside the door leaving Sonia with Dark Note.

"We're moving on" said Rogue

"We can't just keep leaving people like that Rogue!" said Megaman

"We don't have a choice; if we keep on fighting, we'll be weak and have no way to fight Lord Satan… don't be a fool"

"Kid, I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right" said Omega-Xis.

"No Omega-Xis, we can't abandon our friends" replied Megaman

"But Geo, your our only hope…we need you" said Taurus Fire

"Bud…I…." Megaman couldn't say much.

"Your pathetic Megaman, there is no point of calling you a so-called hero if you can't make some sacrifices" said Rogue "Which are must be of worth"

"Because your fighting for your friends Megaman" said Taurus Fire

"…Thanks guys"

"Just look forward Megaman" said Rogue

"_Mmmmrrrrghhh, that sounds touching alright"_

"Dark Taurus Fire is ready to rock!"

_Taurus Flame_

Taurus Fire fired a flamethrower at Dark Taurus Fire.

"Megaman, let's go, I see the door" said Rogue

"Right…good luck Bud" said Megaman

He just nodded and continued fighting.

Megaman and Rogue got in to the door. They were the only 2 left

"Let's keep going Rogue" said Megaman

"We're almost there…I can feel his presence" said Rogue

"_Well guess what, this time you're not going to make it"_

"_And both of you will become a meal to us"_

"Show yourself!" yelled Rogue

"_Dark Terra Condor"_

"_And Dark Megaman"_

"Oh great…we can't run away this time Rogue" said Megaman

"…Just because I asked for help doesn't mean anything Megaman" replied Rogue

"Right…Let's go rock!" yelled Megaman

"Finally buck wild again!" said Omega-Xis

_Laplace!_

_Wing Laser_

Rogue dodged it and punches the ground with his purple arm. It made a shockwave which aimed at Dark Megaman

"It's our turn!" yelled Megaman

_Battle Card_

_Brave Sword_

He sliced Dark Megaman.

"Now it's your turn" said Rogue eyeing at Dark Terra Condor

Dark Terra Condor was flying all over the place.

_Missile Bird_

He fired 3 birds at Megaman and Rogue.

_Battle Card_

_Long Sword_

Megaman and Rogue sliced the missile birds and charged at Dark Terra Condor, but it seems that they got sliced?

"_Hehehe…I am more powerful than you Megaman"_

"He's turn into Black Ace again!" said Megaman

"Not only that…all of our fellow Darkmen can finalize like us"

"What???" said Omega-Xis

"That's right…your friends are deadmeat and SO ARE YOU!" yelled Dark Megaman

"Look out Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis

Dark Megaman charged and sliced Rogue and Megaman again.

"Arghhh…" yelled both Megaman and Rogue

"Hey kid…we don't need to finalize…" said Omega-Xis

"That's because we have the power of our friends" said Megaman

_Noise Change_

_Virgo!_

Rogue was fighting both Dark Megaman and Terra Condor.

Suddenly…

_Aqua Wave!_

It fired at Terra Condor. Then Dark Terra Condor finalize to…

_Red Joker!_

_Red Lazer_

_Multi-Noise_

_Corvus!_

_Shocking Flare_

Megaman fired a purple flamethrower at Dark Terra Condor. But it wasn't enough.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Megaman

_Atomic…Blazer!_

He fired a huge fire laser at Dark Terra Condor…he was deleted after that.

"_If all the Darkmen can finalize then that means…"_

"Kid…if your thinking about Ace, Bud, and Sonia…then they're sacrifice were nothing" said Omega-Xis "And Rogue needs your help right now!"

"…Right let's do this" said Megaman

_Multi-Noise_

_Cancer!_

_Bubble Shot!_

He fired a bubble at Dark Megaman. Rogues punched, kick, hit him with a backflip, then sliced him with have multiple hits.

"He's still standing!" said Megaman "…I'll finish this"

_Multi-Noise_

_Rogue!_

His left hand became a Break Sabre. Then he sliced Dark Megaman diagonally…but still Megaman was still standing.

"Hehehehe…you're powers mean nothing to me!" said Dark Megaman

Dark Megaman left hand turn into a Noise Sword. Megaman and Rogue fought him with swordplay. Dark Megaman had no advantages at the skilled sword fighters like Megaman and Rogue…so he threw a black sphere at Rogue.

"Rogue!" yelled Megaman

"Now…our battle has finally become an end!" said Dark Megaman

_Black End…_

"Oh no…" said Omega-Xis

_Galaxy!_

"Your gone Megaman" said Dark Megaman

Then suddenly…Dark Megaman got sliced from Megaman's BreakSabre.

"Wha-what?" said Dark Megaman "How…"

Rogue's Noise has a Mu Barrier…I was protected from it. Then I sliced you…in half…

"Hehehe…good show…Megaman" said Dark Megaman

Dark Megaman was finally gone and the black sphere shattered which released Rogue.

"Are you okay?" asked Megaman.

"I don't need your pity…go forward…I should help your so-called friends" said Rogue "Stay alive Megaman…I have a score to settle with you"

"I will Rogue" said Megaman.

Rogue and Megaman went different ways. Rogue went back to help the others and Megaman went forward…he is the world's last hope.

"Megaman…you survived"

"Your tyranny ends right here Lord Satan" said Megaman

"Why don't be rude now child…" said Lord Satan "Come work for me…and your friends life will be spared"

He shows a video to all of his friends' battle…they are all badly injured but still fighting

"Sonia…Bud…Ace...Solo" said Megaman in depression

"Work for me Megaman and your friends' life will be spared" said Lord Satan

"…No, I will never work for the likes of you" said Megaman

"They're fighting for everyone they love and I won't failed them" said Megaman

"So Mr. Evil Dude" said Omega-Xis "I think your making a big mistake of your life"

"Well then…if that's the way it is then YOUR life ends right here…right…NOW!" yelled Lord Satan

He held up a Dark Chip but it looked different, it was bigger and there were souls inside of it.

"This is the Ultimate Dark Chip…all of the Dark Souls that have been created are all in this chip"

He placed the Ultimate Dark Chip in his heart. He had black wings like Terra Condor but it's more like a angel wing, a mouth like Taurus, the helmet was like Harp Note, his whole armor are just like Acid Ace. But his arms and the legs of Lord Satan are just like Megaman.

"Hehehehe…this power is…overwhelming!" yelled Lord Satan

"Dude, he looks so ugly" said Omega-Xis

"Hehehe, I think the only pathetic and ugly one is you Omega-Xis" replied Lord Satan.

"Ugh, enough" yelled Megaman "You hurt my friends and other people with your tyranny!"

"That's right, your not gonna do it again!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Hehehe…I think not!"

_WingBlade!_

He locked on Megaman sliced with a sword but missed, then charged toward Megaman which knocked him.

"He broke the Mu Rejection Barrier!" yelled Megaman

"Grrr…don't give up kid, everyone is counting on ya" yelled Omega-Xis

"Right"

His left hand turned into a BreakSabre.

"Pathetic Megaman" said Lord Satan.

His right hand turned into a sword just like Acid Ace.

Slashing up, down, left, and right.

Lord Satan broke his BreakSabre.

"No way!" yelled Megaman

"Hahahaha HIYAAH!"

He slashed Megaman and knocked him to the wall.

_Wing Laser_

"Argggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Megaman

"Ki-kid, hang in there!" yelled Omega-Xis

The laser stopped firing, Megaman was burnt to crisp. Smokes were coming out of his body.

"Ugh…" said Megaman

"Hehehehe, get up Megaman!" yelled Lord Satan.

"I can't failed them…" said Megaman "I'll be embarrassed if I failed them now"

His Rogue noise stripped and made him return to his original form.

_Battle Card_

_Gatling Gun _

He fired a multiple shot gun. Lord Satan was shielding from the attack.

"Is that all you got Megaman?" asked Lord Satan "Huh?"

_Battle Card_

_Jet Attack!_

He flied forward and gave Lord Satan a little scratch, but he recovered quickly

"Wha-what?" said Megaman

"Hehehe, my wounds are recoverable" replied Lord Satan

_Diamond Song_

_Missile bird!_

He fired a diamond shaped at Megaman and a missile bird.

"Argghhhh!" yelled Megaman "Omega-Xis…I'm so…tired…"

"Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis "Geo!!!"

He fell unconscious after…

**?????**

"_Where am I?" asked Geo _

"_You're called the Hero of Justice for a reason Geo" said Ace_

"_Ace…"_

"_Geo, we're waiting for you, don't waste our sacrifice" said Sonia_

"_Sonia…"_

"_You're the world's greatest hero, don't fail us" said Bud_

"_Bud…"_

"_Get up there Megaman or I won't battle you again ever if you don't come back" said Solo "We have a score to settle"_

"_Solo…"_

"_Let's go buck wild Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis_

"_Omega-Xis…"_

"_We miss you Geo!" yelled Kelvin, Hope, and his friends_

"_Fight for who you love Geo…" said Kelvin_

"_Everyone…" said Geo_

"_Alright…One more…time!"_

**Dark Chamber**

"Kid wake up!" yelled Omega-Xis

"Hehehe…I finally beated the ultimate Megaman" said Lord Satan

"Now…you will be part of my collection!" yelled Lord Satan

"ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Megaman

"Wha…what???" said Lord Satan

A huge light sphere shined around Megaman…he had a new power…a combination…it was…

_Finalize..._

_Black Joker!_

"What?" said Lord Satan "The combination of Black Ace and Red Joker?"

Megaman had wings and disks combined, his helmet was like Red Jokers, and the color was black.

"Hehehe, it will not scare me!"

_Acid Laser_

_Mega Buster_

_Atomic Blazer!_ (Megaman's Noise change power)

"Hehehe, that should be enough" said Lord Satan

"Your nothing but a pathetic weakling" said Megaman

"Wha-WHAT!?!?!??!" yelled Lord Satan.

"_You…are…finish…!" said Megaman_

_Black Gaia Eraser!_

He threw a black globe at Lord Satan.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Lord Satan

He fired a laser at him and so did his disk. Then he sliced the globe with his Noise Sword and made a HUGE explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo…" yelled Lord Satan…he was gone from this world now thanks to Megaman.

"We did it…" said Megaman back to his original form.

"Yeah kid…" said Omega-Xis "We have to go back Geo"

"I-I'm –s-so tired…" said Megaman

"Geo, don't bail on me now!" yelled Omega-Xis "Geo!!!"

……….

The spaceship was destroyed…but was it along with Megaman?

**Back on Earth**

"…Geo" said Kelvin "Don't give up son…don't…please!"

"GEO!" yelled Hope "Don't go, my baby…"

"Where is Sonia…" said Ace "She should've have been back by now"

"Maybe…she was looking for Megaman" said Bud "It's possible"

"…If he's gone now, I won't settle my score with him" said Solo

"Megaman…come back already!!!" yelled Luna "You promise you'll come back!!!"

"MEGAMAN, COME BACK!!!" yelled everyone

**In Space**

"Where is that mutt Omega-Xis" said Lyra

"I don't know Lyra…I got to find him as soon as possible" said Harp Note

"Wait…that figure…is that?" said Harp Note

"They're alive!" yelled Lyra

"Megaman!" yelled Lyra and Harp Note together.

"He's in his barrier?" said Harp Note

"We can't worry about that now Sonia, go get him back home!" yelled Lyra

"Right…"

"Well, you guys are late as usual" said Omega-Xis

"Just be happy we found you before it was too late!" yelled Lyra

"That's enough guys, we got to bring Geo home" said Harp Note

Harp Note pushed the barrier with Geo inside of it to Earth. Omega-Xis and Harp Note using all of their powers to bring Geo back home…

"Lyra…I'm so tired…" said Harp Note

"We can rest until we go back home to Earth…let's go Omega-Xis" said Lyra

"Don't boss me around lady…sheesh" said Omega-Xis

Harp Note and Omega-Xis charged back to Earth…couldn't wait what would people say.

**Earth**

"A blue shooting star…he's coming home alright" said Kelvin

_KA-BOOM!_

"Geo!" yelled everyone accept Solo

"…Sonia?" asked Geo

"SONIA!!?!?!?!!?!" yelled Luna in anger

"Prez…I don't think it's the right time" said Zack

"That's correct, there's a problem you know" said Pedia

"Where is she…I thought I saw her?" said Geo "…Omega-Xis!?!?!"

"Where are they?" asked Geo

"…Well I think Sonia came looking for you in space Geo" said Ace "Omega-Xis and Harp Note probably brought you back to Earth"

"…No…" said Geo wondering if Sonia will come back…

"Hey son, you shouldn't give up hope yet" said Kelvin

"Because I'm sure Sonia and Omega-Xis will come back" said Hope pointing at the sky that there are 2 blue shooting star.

"Give some space guys" said Geo

It was coming closer and closer…then there was a…

_KA-BOOM_

"Geo…" said Harp Note who collapsed to the ground.

"Hey everyone…anybody miss me?" asked Omega-Xis

"I did!" yelled Geo

They were hugging each other like it's been years. Then he looked at Sonia.

"Sonia!!!" yelled Geo grabbing Sonia around his arms

"Are you alright!" yelled Geo "Sonia!"

"Don't worry Geo, I'm just tired that's all…" said Sonia who's EM Wave Change got cut off.

"Oh…I was so worried about you…did you bring me back here?" asked Geo

"Grrr…" said Luna

"Prez…now's not the time" said Bud

"Ye-yeah…I did" said Sonia

After those words, she fell unconscious.

"All 5 of us need to takes some test if we're alright or not and Geo…you are totally the Hero of Justice and you too Omega-Xis" said Ace

"Bah, no sweat right Geo?" asked Omega-Xis

"Right, I'll take Sonia to the hospital" said Geo

Geo carrying her in his arms, so worried about her, he thanks her for saving him.

"Good job Sonia" said Geo "And thank you for like the millionth time"

"Ahaha, no problem" replied Sonia

**5 days later**

**Luna's House**

"_Geo is so gonna like this…curry ramen with vegetable…it smells good already" thought Luna _

"Ok Vogue, let's go meet everyone at the bus stop" said Luna

**Bus Stop**

7 people were suppose to meet at the bus stop, but only 5 have arrived.

"I can't wait to hear Sonia sing again" said Kelvin

"Well, it has been a while" said Geo

"Mmmmrrrrrrgghhh, all 5 of us got the Medal of Honor" said Taurus

"Yeah!" yelled Bud "That was so awesome…where is Prez anyway?"

"And she tells you that your always late" said Zack

"Well, don't rush her boys" said Hope "I'm pretty sure she has a reason"

"Yeah, so don't rush a girl"

"Sonia?" asked Geo

"Yep, I can't wait to sing again" said Sonia

Sonia was wearing a black shirt but it's kinda spiky, a yellow tie, a pink skirt with a white belt with a heart in the middle, and a small hat.

"Wow, you look great Sonia!" yelled Bud

"You're gonna do great today!" said Zack

"Yeah you really look great" said Geo

"Thanks guys…where's Luna?" asked Sonia "She should be here by now"

"Ov-over here guys!" yelled Luna

"Luna finally, we can go to the concert now!" yelled Geo

"Sigh, wouldn't hurt to relax I guess" said Omega-Xis

"Yeah, then later we can go somewhere after the concert" said Lyra "You're still a mutt to me Omega-Xis"

"Yeah yeah" said Omega-Xis "You're out-of-tune so HA!"

"Sigh…" said Lyra

"Geo, I got you-" Luna was cutted off because the bus was here

"Let's go everyone!" yelled Kelvin and Hope

"_Sigh…I'll give it to him later I guess"_ thought Luna

**1 hour later**

"We're finally here at WBG Studios again" said Bud

"Aren't we supposed to meet Ms. Tia, Jack, and Ace here?" asked Geo

"Yeah, they're almost here…" said Kelvin

"Ugh…here comes Acid again" said Omega-Xis

"But Meggers, I thought you're happy to see me"

"Don't be rude now Acid" said Queen Tia

Ace's arm was around Queen Tia. Jack was next to them.

"Hey Jack" greeted Bud "What's up?"

"Hey Bud" said Jack, they did the knuckle touch.

"Where's Sonia?" asked Hope

"She's getting ready for the concert…oh look" said Geo "I got to go meet her at her dressing room…see you guys"

'Wait Geo!" yelled Luna "Sigh…never mind"

"Well since everyone's here let's go inside the concert to get our seats" said Zack

"Ok!" everyone said

**Sonia's Dressing Room**

"Geo, thanks for coming" said Sonia

"Sure no problem…so what's up?" asked Geo

"Ok well can you do me a favor?" said Sonia

"Sure, anything for you" said Geo "What is it?"

"Ok, can you…"

**A/N: Not telling you YET!**

**Sonia's Concert Stage**

"It's gonna start soon" said Hope

"Can't wait!" yelled Bud, Zack, and Jack

"Jack has been happier now" said Queen Tia

"Hahahaha, he has" replied Ace

"Ace…thanks for everything" thanked Queen Tia

"Anything for you…I love you Tia" said Ace

"I love you too Ace" replied Queen Tia

Ace gave a small kiss in Queen Tia's forehead.

"By the way, where's Geo?" asked Kelvin

"Don't worry Kelvin, I'm pretty sure he's watching somewhere" replied Hope

"Sigh…can't wait…" said Luna

"Luna, are you okay?" asked Vogue

"Yeah…oh look it's about to start" said Luna

"Hey everyone!" yelled Sonia who was talking to the fans "Are you ready to rock!!!"

"YEAH!!!" yelled everyone

"Well, this song is dedicated to everyone and my friends who have supported me all the way!"

"You go girl" said Lyra "Don't forget to have fun!"

"Of course Lyra…" said Sonia "Let's rock!"

_On both the Wave Road_

_And in the Real World_

_I looked up at the sky _

_And I felt so alone_

_I wanted a connection_

_But I didn't really try_

_I was afraid to be lied to_

_So I never got close_

_I buried away the loneliness_

_Deep down inside_

_And I just kept on singing_

_Until starlight shined on me_

_And_

_Touched _

_My _

_Heart _

_It was the _

_Day that I _

_Met you_

_That our link_

_Was discovered_

_You found _

_Me at_

_My worst_

_Shooting Star_

_You guide me_

_In the dark_

_Your _

_Smile gives _

_Me hope_

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_I'll keep looking _

_To the sky_

_Grasping for light_

_Your smile _

_Fills my _

_Heart _

_Shooting Star_

_You guide me _

_In the dark_

…………

"I hope you liked it, thank you so much everyone!" yelled Sonia

"…This song…reminds me of Geo" said Kelvin

"That's because Geo and Sonia helped each other and supported each other Kelvin" replied Hope

"Hehehe…I'm proud of that boy" said Kelvin

"We have a special guest today, right here, right now!" yelled Sonia

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

"Megaman!!!!" yelled everyone

"AHHHH, IT'S MEGAMAN!"

"Hehehehe, h-hi everyone" said Megaman nervously

"Next thing you know, there's going to be a Megaman fan club" chuckled Omega-Xis

"Geez, thanks Omega-Xis" replied Megaman

Megaman grabbed Sonia's hand and everyone saw it, including Luna of course.

Sonia blushed but Megaman didn't shockingly.

"KISS KISS KISS!!!" yelled everyone accept Luna, Hope, Kelvin, Bud, and Zack.

"Uhh…we did this so many times right Sonia" said Megaman

"Yeah…i-it wouldn't hurt right?" asked Sonia

"Of course not, I'm your shooting star" said Megaman

Sonia started to blush.

"Here they go again" said Omega-Xis

"Megaman is not like that!!!!" yelled Luna

"SHHHH!!!" yelled everyone

"_Grrr…don't do it Geo_" thought Luna

"KISS KISS KISSS!!!" yelled the fans

"We don't have to do it you know" said Sonia

"…Well it would disappointed your fans…so I guess wh-why no-not…" replied Megaman

Megaman and Sonia turned to each other. The fans were completely silent. Sonia arms were around Megaman's neck and Megaman's arms were around Sonia's hips. Then very slowly…they started to kiss…

"Awwwww…" said everyone

Luna ran to the stage and threw a shoe at Sonia.

"Owww!" yelled Sonia

"Megaman is mine you little brat, so back off!" yelled Luna

"Get off the stage you ding-dong!" yelled the fans

"Yeah, you killed the moment stupid!"

"Megaman is all mine so back off everyone!!!" yelled Luna

"Luna…I think you should let it go" said Vogue

"But Vogue…I really like him…" replied Luna

"…I'm sorry Megaman, Sonia, this won't happen again" said Vogue

"VOGUE!" yelled Luna

"We shall take our leave now" said Vogue, she eyeballed at Luna.

"…I'm sorry Geo…and Sonia' said Luna, she had a tear in her eye.

"Prez...we're still going to be friends right?" said Megaman…then he went back to his human form.

"Luna, even though you hate me…I don't hate you" said Sonia

"Ok well, we're still going to be friends" said Luna.

She walks off the stage and went outside…

"Well…she is one crazy girl, but she is the Prez, so that's no surprise" said Omega-Xis

"At least that's over" said Lyra.

"So…where should we go?" asked Sonia.

"Hmmm…how about we go to Alohaha again?" asked Geo

"Sure, it is a hot and beautiful day today" replied Sonia smiling.

"You're my shooting star Geo!" said Sonia

"Thanks Sonia" replied Geo "I'm glad I met a person like you"

"Well, it's our day off today right?" said Omega-Xis "Well, let's get going already!"

"Don't rush Omega-Xis" said Lyra

"Jeez, you're such an old lady" replied Omega-Xis

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Lyra in an angry voice

"Nothing of course!!!" yelled Omega-Xis

The fans were very quiet because they were both watching Geo and Sonia's conversation.

"Well everyone, it's time to say good bye, have a wonderful day!" yelled Sonia

"I'll see you tonight mom, dad!" yelled Geo

They both nodded and winked.

"You ready kid?" asked Omega-Xis

"Yeah, let's go" replied Geo

"Sonia…it's time for a long vacation" said Lyra

"Hahaha, not too long and lets go already!" said Sonia "I can't wait anymore"

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On the Air!_

Omega-Xis and Geo fused to become Megaman

_EM Wave Change_

_Sonia _

_On the Air!_

Harp Note dropping in!

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Jack

"Hmmm…let's hang at my place" said Bud

"Sure, we have nothing to do anyway, right Jack?" said Zack

"Right, let's go" replied Jack "Sis, I'm gonna hang out with them for a bit"

"Alright, Ace and I are going to the mall" replied Queen Tia

"Can't wait to get all of those Mega Snacks!" yelled Ace

"You're going to get diabetes if you keep eating those" said Acid

"Bah, no worry Acid, it's been a while I have eaten those" replied Ace "And besides Tia is gonna watch my diet"

"…Here it goes again" said Tia

**On the Roof** **of Echo Ridge Elementary**

"Sigh…I made Geo something to eat…I can't just waste it" said Luna

"You look hungry Luna, why won't you eat some?" asked Vogue

"…I don't feel like it…" replied Luna

She heard something behind her and it was like a footstep, but it's not coming closer to her. She turned around and saw…

"Solo!" yelled Luna "What are you doing here?"

"…I'm just here to relax" replied Rogue "Why are you here?"

"I just feel like it" said Luna

"Well you should leave, because I don't want any humans in front of me" replied Solo

"…I'll leave if you try my food I made" said Luna

"Why would I eat your food?" asked Solo

"If you eat it, I'll leave right away" replied Luna

"…Hmph, give it to me" said Solo

Luna gave the container with food inside to Solo. Solo opened the container and it was curry with ramen and vegetables.

"…_it smells good" whispered Solo_

"_You're going to eat it Master?" asked Laplace_

"_I eat it so the girl can leave" replied Solo_

He ate the first bite…

"Well, I'll leave now" said Luna

"…Wait" said Solo "Come sit with me in the grass…"

"……" _Laplace couldn't say anything_

"_Looks like he likes it" thought Laplace._

"Um…ok" said Luna who was blushing.

"This is…go-good" said Solo because he usually doesn't say nice things

"Th-thank you" replied Luna nervously "I'll make some more later"

They both look up at the blue sky, and saw a shooting star?

"You're my shooting star Solo" said Luna

"…So…are…you" replied Solo

Luna leaned her head at Solo's shoulder which made him blush and they both look up at the sky thinking how beautiful it is….

**THE END**

**To all of my reviewers, I would like to say thank you for reading this story and leaving a comment. This was my first story; I hope you liked it very much. I'm thinking about another Mega Man story right now. So stay tune! Don't forget to read and review. **

**Many thanks for inspiration: ****BassDs**** and ****Poketoa**

**Great Ideas: The reviewer with lots of question like this ********??????**** and ****Omegaxis1**

**Mega Man belongs to ****Capcom**

**Once again thanks to all the reviewers for expressing your feelings and ideas to this story. **

**-Megagirl123**


End file.
